The Teleporting Rose
by VenomousFantum
Summary: A man who has a past that is devasting but a future that is great meets a girl who loves cookies and seems to be addicted to the color red. What does their future hold? Tragedy, or something more?
1. Prologue

**The Teleporting Rose**

 _ **So this is a story. I'm also new to this and working by myself to write and edit this is as best as possible so I'll try. Anyways let's move on I'll try to keep posting once a week and make sure to try and keep up with that. Last but not least I do not own any of these characters other than my OC character and if you're reading this story I'm pretty sure you know who owns the rights to RWBY. If you forgot though it's owned by RoosterTeeth or even Monty Oum if you want. Last but not least enjoy the story.**_

Narration

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

* * *

The wind is blowing harder and harder as the man gets deeper and deeper in the woods. The wind mixed with the snow makes the terrain in itself dangerous, but that's not even the only thing thing that makes this forest dangerous. It was also the monsters lurking within. The beings labeled as Grimm. They come in many kinds, each more dangerous than the last, but the monster that lurks deep within this forest is one of the rarest. which makes it so much more dangerous. Not only that it can also control the snow and air which makes it a formidable opponent. Lately, though it's been killing more and more without mercy which makes it a problem. Since it can control the terrain because it's in the north near a cold village that's winter about eleven months in the year. Even that one last month can be considered winter since it's still very cold. That fact alone makes it even more powerful. While the people there are used to storms they are not used to storms on that high of a caliber. Which also means that most people die from the intense weather alone.

But for one man or in this case he could be described as a boy, a teen if you will. His clothes help protect him from the cold. He's wearing a little more than he usually wears, with a padded long trench coat that while hooded, also has green lines going down the sleeves with various pockets. It's buttoned up to help keep warm but under it, there is a thicker shirt than usual, although it still has the same dark green color. On his hands, he has his usual gloves that are long enough to lead into his jacket and are black with a green arrowhead symbol on both of them. He's also wearing padded black jeans, with black boots that have a green tint on various parts of them to finish the whole dark and mysterious look. He has his hood up hoping to keep as warm as he can, but as he gets closer and closer to the Grimm he's hunting it just gets colder. He also has a sword on his back that is in a black sheath with only the dark green handle showing, which only adds more to the fact that while being young he is a trained fighter, or a Huntsman in other words.

His steps are silent even in the snow, the fact for that is that after years of practice and training he has learned to be silent almost anywhere. Which makes him even deadlier if you're not fighting him face to face. That doesn't mean he's not strong in a fight, far from it actually. He actually doesn't use his katana unless it's absolutely necessary. Mostly because with his katana he is very powerful, without it sometimes people will actually pose a threat against him.

Sometimes.

He usually uses his large knife sheathed on his back behind his coat or even his desert eagle that stays on his waist and can fire various dust rounds. Both made by him, actually all of the weapons he uses are made by him. Other than his katana. Of course, that's not to say people can't defeat him while he has his sword on him, some Grimm types have come close as has Faunus and Human alike. But he hasn't been beaten except by trainers when he was young, but he hasn't exactly faced off against huntsman ever. He's also been injured before. Sometimes quite gravely even, but he has always survived in the end and that's all that matters. Although he knows he will have to use everything he has against this Grimm he won't dare underestimate it because it can and will kill him if he makes even one mistake. Besides, he's a sixteen-year-old teen named Skylar he's just too young to die.

 **Skylar**

* * *

 _Man I hate this cold it's too much even for someone who loves the cold, but this mission was too good to turn down. I mean I get to fight a Snow Taijitu which is extremely rare which makes it even better because a lot of hunters probably will never get a chance like this. So I just have to suck it up and keep pushing through. I can tell I'm getting close now which is a relief this beast deserves to die for killing so many people, so that makes this job just more worth it._

As I step into a clearing he can see the snow and wind actually died down here which is a relief. Then he sees the snow Taijitu, and he can tell just by looking at it that it's very old just like suspected although that just makes this harder. It seems to be wearing white armor to protect itself and when it sees that someone survived the hurricane he pulls its head off the ground and hisses at the arrival.

 _Damn this will be even more difficult than thought I mean this thing is definitely ancient. Which just makes him stronger and more experienced. What I don't get is why it's all of a sudden killing people. No one even knew this thing existed until about a month ago when the weather started dropping drastically and people started dying. Oh well, that doesn't matter at this point what matters is me killing this thing right now so it can't hurt anyone else._

The Snow Taijitu is basically a King Taijitu that is pure white. Even it's red eyes have an icy tint to them. Before Skylar even knows what's going on the Taijitu has sent him in a cyclone of ice and snow sending him up into the air and through a tree before falling down.

"Well then if that's how you want to go about doing this so be it," Skylar says before more cyclones are sent at him. Which he manages to dodge by activating a rune on his leg that allows him to run faster. He then decides he doesn't really like the whole breaking bone concept, so he activates another rune that is located on his chest to strengthen his bones.

"Okay let's see what you got!" He says with confidence as he continues to dodge around the cyclones that continue to come at him without giving him a break. As he nears the Snow Taijitu he finally reveals his sword by pulling it out. It is a katana that is black in color. but has a green tint on the blade with runes going down either side of the blade that have a dark green look to it. Then one of those many runes light up as well as the sharp side of the blade, and as he's now close to the beast he swings his sword horizontally as a green horizontal line comes out that swipes through a few cyclones before finally hitting it on its head. As it roars in agony where the armor starts cracking.

' _Huh I don't know what I was hoping for, this is actually pretty easy.'_ Another rune lights up while the one he had faded to its original color. He then jumps up preparing to bring his blade down on the Taijitu, but out of nowhere the winds pick up and all of a sudden he is flying back and hitting the ground. ' _Damn good thing I had my bones hardened or I would surely have many broken bones. As it is that still felt a bit painful.'_ He decides to just jump up off the ground, and go even faster with his running. As it seems the cyclones are now bigger which makes it more difficult. It also seems that the Taijitu is sending ice spikes at him.

"Damn it!" Skylar says as one of the spikes cuts through armor, his sleeve, and a bit of skin on his left arm. As he is dodging around everything getting a few scratches on the way. He finally gets close and jumps while swinging at the Taijitu head, with the same rune activated. When the sword cuts through armor and skin at the Grimms head, but it doesn't seem to want to go down as it roars in pure rage and knocks Skylar down with its head and uses wind and snow to push him down and steal air from him. As it prepares to lung at the now vulnerable prey.

' _Well, I guess I have to use my semblance after all.'_ Skylar thinks before disappearing, and in an instant, he is above the Beast that is confused at this point.

"Have a nice hibernation!" He yells as he stabs it through the head before it has a chance to react. After the Grimm lets out one last roar and drops like a rock. He decides to pull his sword out of the Grimms head when it finally starts to disintegrate and jumps off. As Skylar looks around he notices the weather is dying down drastically as the beast finally dies.

"Well better report back to Ozpin that the Snow Taijitu is dead." Is all Skylar says to himself, as he finally sheathes his sword, deactivates all of his runes, and he finally begins walking back the way he came. This time covered in ice, snow, and many scratches, but only some will need medical treatment. Mostly because most are just bruises and cuts that will heal soon thanks to his aura. Which he decides to check and sees that it's still at 32%, That's the most aura he's lost in quite awhile. So, all in all, it was a fun and rare fight.

* * *

 **So that's that I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I would love to hear back from you so I can get better at writing and it's always good to know whether you're doing good or bad well I'll see you next week. That chapter should be longer so if you didn't like that this was pretty short then don't worry I'll try to write longer chapters.**


	2. An Interesting Meeting

An Interesting Meeting

 **Hello well, it looks like I'll get this up on time after all. Even a day early! So first things first I fixed some errors in chapter one but I doubt all of the errors are fixed so I'm sorry. There are some new appearance changes that I forgot to add so that is also a thing you can check out. I don't own any characters besides my OC. Rooster Teeth owns the rights to all of the characters, which I'm guessing you knew because if you have watched RWBY you have to have known that. Without further ado enjoy.**

Narration

"Speaking"

' _Thinking'_

* * *

 **Skylar**

A man is standing in an elevator waiting for it to reach the top, his destination. He just got back from his mission which was to kill a Snow Taijitu. He got back just a little earlier and now he's in an elevator that leads to Ozpin's office that is on top of a tower in Beacon Academy. Its one of the few schools that train students to be huntsman and huntresses. Everyone is allowed Faunus and Human alike. You just need to have an exceptional fighting skill to be accepted especially Beacon which has been at this point labeled as basically the best school for training and not just anyone can get in. Not that the other schools aren't great it's just that Skylar graduated from this school so yeah it's the best.

Right now he is wearing basically the same clothes, same color scheme just less padded and, with his coat unbuttoned which revealed his dark green shirt. Mostly because he's no longer in a frozen wasteland so it's not needed. He also has his weapons still on him. This time, though his hood is off revealing his face. He has dark brown hair that is so dark most of the time it's perceived as black than brown which no matter how much its brushed doesn't seem to get rid of the bedraggled look. It is also long but not long enough to reach his shoulders. Although it does cover most of his ears which will make his ears not viewable most of the time. His hair also covers his forehead. He also has emerald green eyes which most of the time besides a small smile shows his emotions on his otherwise stoic face which usually keeps up when needed after years of hardship. Since his coat is now unbuttoned it reveals an expensive emerald shaped green diamond necklace that hangs by a silver down to his chest.

Skylar then talked for the first time in awhile "Huh, could this elevator take any longer I just want to sleep." He tiredly looked at the doors with a bored look on his face. Before a small grin appears on his face. "Well, at least this should be surprising to Ozpin I mean It only took me two days to track down and hunt that Taijitu." He says to himself confidently knowing he might finally get a chance to see Ozpin surprised which no matter how hard he tried he can never get happen. This might finally be the day and like hell, he won't enjoy it.

As the elevator finally opens Skylar steps out with a smug grin on his face, but all he sees when he steps out is a middle-aged looking man with silver hair who has a light complexion, sharp facial features, and thin brown eyes with black eyebrows which don't really match his silver hair. He was wearing shaded glass spectacles and a small purple cross-shaped pin on the green cowl around his neck. He was standing in front of his desk leaning on it which revealed his clothing choice. Which consisted of an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green shirt. He was also wearing black trouser shoes and long, dark green pants.

Standing next to him was Glynda Goodwitch, who was a middle-aged woman who has light blonde hair that is tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are bright green and she wears thin ovular glasses. She has dangling teal earrings that match the hanging pendant on her white collar. She wears a white long-sleeved, pleated top that has a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at the wrist. Her lower body is covered with a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings. She is also wearing Black boots with brown heels, and a cape that is purple inside and black on the outside. The cut of the cape is stylized to end in flames and arrows, with a row of diamond shaped beads on the back. Above this line of beads appears an emblem of a tiara, which Skylar found out from her is her own personal symbol. She appears to not have her personal weapon in hand which is her crop which at this point is collapsed and attached to the top of her right boot.

What surprises Skylar the most is the fact both of them seem to have been waiting for him. Glynda who just has her arms crossed with an almost impatient expression, And Ozpin who has his cane in his right hand and coffee mug in his left hand. Who is at this point taking a small sip from said mug.

"Hello Skylar, I presume you're mission went well." Ozpin says after taking a sip while looking at him with a hint of a smile on his otherwise stoic face.

"What!" Said Skylar after a moment of shock quickly closing his shocked mouth and proceeding to glare at the silver haired headmaster.

"Well, I wanted to hear your report from your mission as well as make sure you are alright." Ozpin said letting an amused smile show on his face after examining the younger huntsman's face. Even the usually strict Glynda let out a small smile at Skylar's shocked expression.

"Oh wipe those smiles off your faces. Of course, the mission went fine I'm here aren't I? The more important question is how did you two know I would be back so early!" Skylar yells angrily but even he is letting out a small smile at this situation. He thought he had him but Ozpin always seems to be one step ahead of him. Much to his displeasure.

"Well, I just had the guards alert me of when you returned to Beacon. I have to say I was surprised that you got back so early You definitely are getting better every day." Ozpin says before taking another sip of his coffee.

"I wanted you to be surprised because I wanted to see you surprised!" Skylar replied losing his smile realizing his plans were foiled, and just changing his gaze to the setting sun with a disappointed face.

"Well then I am sorry but I guess today is not that day I am sure one day you will be able to see me surprised just have patience. Now please tell me about your mission you seemed very excited to go after a rare Snow Taijitu." Ozpin says as he joins Skylar's side and looking at the setting sun as Glynda joins Ozpin's side with a small smile still on her face looking at Cameron and his antics.

At that comment about his mission he lets another smile loose as his eyes also light up. "Oh it was great I mean really cold, but I was prepared obviously. It was kind of difficult. Also, you guys were right not that I ever doubted you of course, but anyways it was old like you thought. Really old actually, and powerful. it even knocked my aura down to 32% but it was a fun fight and it even forced me to use my semblance in the end." Skylar explained sounding almost like a child who just got everything he ever wanted in that moment.

Ozpin only chuckles at Skylar's glee before responding with a raised eyebrow. "I thought you would enjoy it, but how on earth did it knock your aura down that low?"

At this Skylar sheepishly laughs before responding. "Well, I may have been caught slightly off guard against its snow cyclones. But only twice I swear!" He finishes off in a frantic tone hoping not to suffer Glynda's wrath.

Glynda just lets a small frown show with a glare pointed directly at him wich made him fidget a little before saying. "Even so you shouldn't have let that happen. I mean you need to be more careful especially with these missions against the rare Grimm. I mean You could have died." She finished with a little emotion added at the end, which just made Skylar feel guilty.

"I know Glynda I'm sorry. You're right I should have been more careful I promise on any future mission I will be more prepared and ready." Skylar says downcast after realizing that a mission on this level and danger probably worried her.

"It's okay Skylar just make sure it doesn't happen again." Ozpin says after taking another sip of coffee.

Glynda then finishes that statement by saying. "Yes, please make sure you are more prepared it would definitely worry me less"

Skylar then smiles at his two basically adoptive parents even if they aren't a couple he still looks at them like parents although he never calls either of them mom or dad because that would be awkward and weird. They act like parents do. They are both always there if he needed advice and constantly worry about him and his general health. Although they both act like they never worry he sees pass both of their stoic faces after years of knowing them. They also both offer training tips and have helped drastically with Skylar trying to make his own path.

Skylar then chuckles and say with a smile. "Well I am sorry for worrying you and everything, but I think I am going to turn in for the night. I am tired from my flight still and could use some sleep, as can both of you I'm sure."

"Of course Skylar head to bed I will see you in the morning for breakfast we have some things to discuss that involve this year at Beacon. It does start soon if you remember." Ozpin said with a small smile once again appearing on his face

"Of course Ozpin and please make that breakfast a long one I have worked up quite an appetite." Skylar replies with a small chuckle as he starts walking towards the elevator.

"Good night Skylar." Glynda says a small smile appearing on her face as she sees Skylar yawn as he stretches.

"Good night guy see you in the morning." Skylar replies as the elevator closes.

As Skylar leans on one of the walls of the elevator he can't but feels a little less than enthused about another year of students coming into Beacon. He has been a hunter since he was fourteen a mix of his runes and semblance combined with his sword skill and personal training from famous Huntsman and Huntresses such as Ozpin, Glynda, Ironwood, and Qrow to just name a few. He started his training at the age of eight well six if you want to get technical. It was eight when Ozpin took him under his wing and had him trained by many people who came from all over Remnant just to train him. Of course in that period he was also taught a lot academically with both regular skills such as Reading, Science, History, and Math. With Grimm, studies added into his learning by many different tutors. He was a fast learner and had a great memory he soon mastered his studies as well as many different fighting skills. Which surprised his many different tutors and trainers and in turn made them proud that the boy could handle even more advanced studies and techniques.

It even led to a general from Atlas by the name of Ironwood personally training him with gun skills and new advanced techniques. He did try to teach him to be more cooperative and to stop him from saying sarcastic comments that can sometimes be perceived as offensive. Obviously, that never caught on. Ozpin also taught the young boy how to be strategic which interested the boy to no immense. He ended up loving games that involved any sort of strategy, and he always looked forward to the next lesson especially if it involved Skylar being taught some new game although no matter how close he got he could never defeat Ozpin at any of said games, and there were a lot.

At twelve he met a man by the name of Qrow who taught him how to wield a scythe. They got along well enough they had almost an identical sense of humor and they both could make jokes all day much to the dismay of both Glynda and Ironwood. Since the only thing, Skylar needed left to graduate was an experience out in the field he requested that he got to shadow Qrow on missions and to get materials to put in his clothes which were granted by Ozpin as long as they returned at least once a month. Of course, Skylar pulled his own weight in the field and made sure to help with fighting anything that they needed to all the while Qrow gave tips to Skylar about everything from fighting to girls, much to Skylar's embarrassment. Between missions, Qrow taught at a school called signal but when he would visit he would tell stories about his nieces and how the younger of the two who was named Ruby has taken to using a Scythe. He would also tell stories about how clumsy Ruby could get and in turn how much trouble she got into, which amused Skylar to no end.

On his fourteenth birthday, Skylar took many tests. That the fourth year, students at Beacon have to take to officially become a Huntsman and Huntresses. Of course, he passed all of them and was named the youngest person to ever be named Huntsman. Ozpin kept it off the press to try and give Skylar a relatively normal life, and so he wasn't always followed by the press. Of course, people still know about him. His face was just kept off photos.

As the elevator doors, open Skylar walks out and begins his journey through the halls, outside and finally a small building on the outskirts of the Academy. It was just a two story building where Skylar stayed in. It had everything in it needed. He also had a living room on the first floor for between missions that had objects such as a T.V and Gaming station. He also has a large study on the second floor that has his own personal desk with a comfortable computer chair. With a large window behind the chair. The desk also had on it tech needed to connect with anyone on remnant, which also has its own private server for anything personal and any research. Thanks to Ozpin and Ironwood he has access to a lot of files even private ones that contain sensitive info. It also has a fireplace on one wall with a black couch in the middle of two dark green armchairs that had footstools In front of them. With an end table between the couch and both chairs. The study also contained bookshelves lining the walls, full of books he's collected over the years and his travels. Even he hasn't read all of the books.

Next to this room is a guest room with a simple design of a Queen sized bed with an end table next to it and a closet on the left wall. It had a window above the bed frame, with a door leading to the guest bathroom on the right wall. Which had a shower and bath, a toilet of course, and a sink with a mirror above it.

On the other side of the hallway were two rooms the master bedroom, and master bathroom as Skylar likes to call it. Mostly because he likes the fact that he can say he sleeps in the master bedroom. His room is basically the same as the guest one, but while the other one just has plain white and gray colors. His room has a large bed that has dark green sheets, with emerald green pillows, and black blankets. The room has a door that leads to the bathroom on the left wall, and a large closet despite his lack of many clothes. It also has two windows on either side of the bed with a dark green carpet, and emerald green curtains to finish off the room.

Downstairs he has a standard tiled Kitchen connected with his living room with a hallway between the two room that leads to the staircase, and under that staircase is his dryer and washing machine.

' _Huh, finally I can sleep.'_ Skylar thinks to himself as he strips off his clothes and gets under the covers of his bed without bothering to do anything else for the night as he lets darkness consume his every thought.

* * *

 **Skylar**

 **One Week Later**

' _Man, I'm bored.'_ Skylar thought to himself as he walked towards his favorite dust shop 'From Dust Till Dawn'. As he was walking he heard an explosion from a roof nearby the shop. He then proceeded to run and activate some runes on his legs that allowed him to jump higher and further than normally possible. When I landed on the roof I was surprised with the sight of Glynda of all people in front of a girl who looks only a little younger than himself who is wielding a Scythe of all things.

I get a closer look at the girl and see that she has silver eyes. Who is dressed in a black blouse, a black waist cincher with red lacing and a skirt with red trimmings, completed by a red, hooded cloak. Her entire outfit is made up of various shades of black and red, with black being the primary color on the main suit and red on the cape. Even her shoulder length hair is black with a tint of red. She also has shoulder cross pins holding her cloak to her skirt. Around her waist is a belt which holds large cartridges in individual loops, as well as a magazine pouch. She has a silver rose emblem on her belt as well. She had a black and red Scythe in her hands.

' _I wonder how well she can wield something bigger than herself'_ I think to himself looking past them though he sees a well-known criminal who was probably the one to cause said explosion. Roman Torchwick had slanted dark green eyes and bright, long, orange hair, with long bangs covering his right eye. With black eyeliner tracing his visible left eye. He wore a red-lined white suit with long black pants and black shoes. He had a small gray scarf on, and black gloves with buckled sleeves. He was also wearing a bowler hat with a small feather tucked into its red band.

The dust Glynda used to defend the girl faded as Glynda pushed her glasses up dramatically. Well in my eyes it was dramatic. Before she used her semblance to shoot blasts of gravity dust at the Bullhead. Which clearly aggravates Roman as he nearly falls over a few times, before he disappears into the cockpit. As the bullhead finally steadies itself Glynda sends another blast of dust that causes a storm cloud to appear above it. Finally, Glynda strikes down with her crop and a hail of ice starts shooting at the Bullhead. Skylar then notices a girl with a red dress and heels on, walking out but can't see her face.

The mystery woman sends out a fire blast that Glynda defends against with more dust. Then the mysterious women forces Glynda to back off a little as another blast comes from beneath her. Glynda then uses the rubble to her advantage quickly creating a giant spear out of it and shooting the rubble at the bull head with her semblance. Which the mystery woman blast apart before it hits the bull head. Well, tries but only takes out some of it. The bullhead though just manages to maneuver itself so it glances of the ship. Before the rubble splits in three and goes around the Bullhead about to take it down. The mysterious women though shoots out a blast which destroys all of it. The red hooded girl who seems to have gotten bored with just standing there changes her scythe into a rifle and shoots at the women, but the women just blocks the bullets and sends another few blasts at their feet. Which Glynda uses her semblance to knock the red hooded girl forward to avoid it, and then proceeds to jump forward herself.

' _Crap she's going to try and get away.'_ Skylar thinks to himself and thinking fast activates a rune on his legs that allow him to run faster while still having the jumping rune on. As he runs up faster than before he jumps does a flip as he pulls out a large black one-sided knife that looked more like a sword than a knife. He proceeds to slash at the women as he comes down to her but before he can get close she blasts him away and back on the roof.

"Man that hurt" Skylar said to himself as the Bullhead flew away and he sheathed his weapon.

He turned as the red hooded girl said to Glynda. "You're a Huntress. Can I have your autograph?" Which brought a chuckle out of me, and a small smile. While Glynda just glared at her.

* * *

 **That's that the chapter is over the next chapter will be sometime next week, and believe me I was also surprised when I realized I would get this chapter out this fast. I had more for this chapter but decided that scene will be better for the next chapter rather than this chapter. So I guess that just means I already have a part of the next chapter done. Hooray!**

 **Anyways Reviews are appreciated and I did reply to the reviews I did get so thanks to those of you for the feedback. I am always looking for what you enjoyed or hated so I can know what scenes I am better writing.**

 **Chiefcornstalk:** _ **Thanks for the review and I know I have to work on grammar and other stuff. Which I will try to get better at but since I'm the one editing and writing the story I can sometimes either miss something or not even think there's anything wrong but I will try to get better so don't worry. Right now it is just trial and error, though.**_

 _ **Jay Walkz: Thanks, I made a few updates myself just now to the first chapter trying to smooth it out some. The next chapter will be Monday morning or late Sunday night. So be ready for that.**_

 _ **Bzgerl: I will update soon don't worry, but just as a warning it probably won't be until next Monday I mean it might be updated sooner but most likely not. Thanks for the review though I'm glad you enjoyed it.**_

 **Have a good day and see you next week!**


	3. Talks Of School

Talks Of School

 **Well this came later than expected I wanted to post this this morning but that didn't happen. I am kinda glad now because I wanted to talk. So you guys see That RWBY Volume 4 short. Oh My God! I am so hyped right now I can't wait till the 22nd. I know this chapter is short by the way I just didn't want to post the initiation it just seemed like a good spot to stop. Now I hope you guys had a good day or night depending on where you are. I will see you next week. Also I don't own any of the characters just my OC.**

 **Skylar**

 **30 Minutes later**

* * *

' _Man I'd hate to be in this girl's position'_ I thought to myself as Glynda and me stood in front of a miss Ruby Rose, which I found out her name was from Glynda on the way here. We were in a dark room with just one light on above Ruby while she sat in a chair in front of a table.

I stood in front of Ruby who was frowning lightly with a guilty look in her eyes. As Glynda was scolding her for what she did. "I hope you realize you're actions tonight will not be taken lightly young lady. You put yourself and others in great danger."

Which caused Ruby to try and help her situation with a childish. "They started it." Which caused me to crack a smile although Glynda seemed to have found no humor in that statement and was just looking at some data, god knows what.

Glynda just ignored Ruby's outburst as she walked in front of the table paying me no attention and said. "If it was up to me you would be sent home with a pat on the back." Which caused Ruby's face to light up with a smile.

"Wait for it." I whispered as I was now leaning on the table next to her.

"And a slap on the wrist" Glynda finished as she slapped her crop near Ruby's right hand. Which caused Ruby to make a cute eep sound and recoil a little.

' _Cruel woman gave her a false sense of hope.'_ I thought

"But there is someone here who would like to meet you." Glynda said.

Just then Ozpin walked in with a plate of cookies in one hand and his mug in the other. "Ruby Rose. You have silver eyes." Ozpin said as he leaned in close.

Which caused Ruby to glance away with a cute stutter "U u-um"

Ozpin though just ignored this as he looked towards the screen Glynda was holding that showed Ruby fighting off thugs from the robbery. "Impressive." I said from beside Ruby looking at her obvious skills with a Scythe. Which caused Glynda to glare slightly at me and Ruby to blush while looking away.

While Ozpin just kept his stoic face on and asked. "So where did you learn to do this?"

Which caused Ruby to weakly say. "Signal Academy."

"They taught you to wield one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" Ozpin asked quickly after Ruby told him what he probably already knew.

"Well, one teacher in particular." Ruby said quickly with more confidence.

"I see." Ozpin said as he set down the plate of cookies in front of Ruby causing her to raise her hand hesitantly.

"Well go on eat up." I said as I took one for myself. Which made her snap out of her dazed state and start shoving them in her mouth without break. "Wow you must love cookies." I said surprised at how fast she is eating them which just caused her to nod while still eating

"It's just that I've only seen one other Scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty, old crow." Ozpin said glancing up.

That sentence caused Ruby to look up in recognition. "Mmmmmm! Thash muh unkul!" Ruby said cookies still in her mouth and causing the sentence to come out as gibberish. She proceeded to swallow and said "Sorry, That's my Uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at signal! I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing." Which caused me to stare in surprise remembering Ruby now from a few stories Qrow told me of her. That information caused me to let out a small smile at her. "And now I'm all like- Hooowaaah! Witchaaaa!" Ruby said as she made silly noises and did a couple karate chops.

I smiled at her antics as Ozpin said while putting down his mug next to the now empty plate and leaning both hands on the table. "So I've noticed. And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?"

"Well… I want to be a Huntress." Ruby said in a matter of fact tone.

"You want to slay monsters?" Ozpin said as he put his hands on each other and leaned down closer.

"Yeah! I only have two more years of training left at signal! And then I'm going to apply to beacon. You see, my sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress 'cause I wanna help people.' My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, 'Hey, I might as well make a career out of it!' I mean the police are alright, but Huntsman and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and really, gosh, you know!" Ruby ranted out all at once getting more and more high pitched and excited by the end.

That caused Glynda and Ozpin to stare blankly at her as I just smiled more. "Do you know who I am?" Ozpin asked smiling after a moment of silence.

"You're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster of Beacon" Ruby said seeming to have calmed down.

"Hello." Ozpin replied

"Nice to meet you."

"You want to come to my school?" Ozpin said donning a more serious face. As I joined his side still smiling

"More than anything." Ruby replied.

"Hmph." Glynda sighed as Ozpin smiled at her.

Before turning to me with the same look. That I just gave a smile and an approving nod at. "Well okay." Ozpin said which caused Ruby to smile wider. "Skylar can you please escort her to a Bullhead that will take her home I doubt there are any other ships that will take her to Patch at this hour. I'll have a bullhead ready for you at the helipad. Also, give her her all of the details about Beacon."

"Of course Ozpin. Come on Ruby." I said as I walked into the hallway that led outside. I heard small footsteps following behind me after a moment and I was just smiling as we got outside and started walking.

After a moment of silence, I slowed down so we were walking side by side. Which prompted her to ask me a question. "So are you attending Beacon this year?"

I just let out a small smile saying. "No, I already graduated I am a huntsman."

She immediately looked up with surprise on her face saying. "Oh but you look so young. How old are you then?"

I glanced down at her questioning gaze before returning my gaze to the sidewalk and saying. "I am sixteen. Just a year older than you."

I hear a little gasp let out before she says. "Really? Then how are you already a huntsman? When did you attend Beacon? Wait when did you graduate? Do you ge…"

I interrupted her by putting by hand over her mouth and answering. "I am already a huntsman from all of my training. I never officially attended Beacon. I graduated when I was fourteen."

She asked another question in slight awe as soon as soon as I uncovered her mouth. "So you graduated really early huh?"

I just let out a small smile as I say. "Yep, you are looking at the youngest huntsman to ever exist."

She opens her mouth slightly gaping at me like a fish. She recovered quickly though and blurted out. "So do you get to go on like real missions?"

I just let out a bigger smile knowing I can finally brag to someone. I don't have many friends or any friends and she sounds like someone who would like to hear this story. Unfortunately, this is not the time for that. "Of course I do, just last week I got back from a mission. I'll tell you about it some time I got to fight a very rare Grimm."

Her face seemed to light up at that as she let out a small squeal of excitement, before asking. "Oh please? I would love to hear it."

I just laughed a little at her antics and replied. "Yeah but right now we have to talk about you attending Beacon."

She let out a small laugh as she said. "Oh right, we do have to talk about that don't we."

"Yes, you just have to fill this form out and get your parents signature saying that they are okay with you going to Beacon. Just keep that on you Ozpin will probably send someone to you tomorrow to grab it." I say as I pull out a form and hand it to her. I also realize we are at the helipad already.

"Oh, okay sounds good. Well, looks like that is my ride?" She said although it came out as more of a question.

"Yep, hopefully I will see you tomorrow Ruby Rose."

"Oh don't worry I will be there!" She said with confidence before walking towards the Bullhead. As she reached the Bullhead she turned around yelling "Bye Skylar!" Then jumped in the bullhead as it took off.

"Bye Ruby." I whispered as I turned around and teleported to Beacon so I can get some sleep.

' _Hm, maybe this year won't be so boring after all.'_ I thought as I walked to my bathroom so I could change.

* * *

 **So I hope you enjoyed also some of my reviews were late for some reason and didn't show for like a week. So yeah I don't know why that happened but now I have 6 reviews and hope for more to come.**

 **FinallyNow- Thanks that was a long review and it helped although I want to point out my Grimm was not the rarest there is I hope to add more powerful and rarer Grimm in the future. I am glad you enjoyed the story and hope you continue enjoying it.**

 **bzgerl- I am glad you are still enjoying this story. And If you didn't like that this chapter was short I plan on making the next one a lot longer. (It might be late depending on how much free time I get. Sorry)**

 **And that's it I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will see you next week.**


	4. The Teams Are Set

**The Teams Are Set**

 **Read the bottom author note! I hope you enjoy the story, and I don't own any characters other than my OC. Rooster Teeth owns them.**

"Talking"

Narration

' _Thinking'_

* * *

 **Skylar**

' _Grimm are so dumb to think they can kill me.'_ Skylar thought to himself as he cut off another Beowulf's head. Before doing a one-eighty and cutting down another one before it has a chance to touch him.

The Beowolf's stop their attack to seemingly try and outsmart him. They circle him a little growling probably hoping he will get scared and let his guard down. He has battled stronger and scarier things than these, though and he remains unaffected.

"Well come on uglies I don't have all day," I shout with a smile as my speed runes are activated. Along with runes on my arms that make me swing a lot faster.

One of the clearly younger ones roars before charging which causes the others to start charging as well. I charge at the first one in a blur cutting clean through it with my large one-sided black knife. Before any of the others can react another three are dead and fading away.

' _Haha a little too easy for me.'_ I think to myself as I cut clean through five more. I stop in front of one and it tries to bring an arm down on me. I respond by cutting through the arm and cutting off its head. Before finally doing a flip off of its body and landing behind another Beowolf. Where I proceeded to stab it and moving in a blur again to take down more.

Before long they are all dead with not even a body left behind. "Well, at least no one has to ever clean up the bodies," I say to myself realizing the convenience of that as I put away my over-sized knife. "Well, I think this is enough for today I'll just kill more tomorrow if needed," I said realizing the new students will be arriving shortly, and that I have been up since six killing Grimm in this forest. I do this every year because Ozpin doesn't want anyone dead from excessive amounts of Grimm. He also knows how fun it is for me. Of course, I still have to leave an abundant amount of Grimm for the students.

* * *

 **Skylar**

"Ah well, this is not what I expected," I said to myself as I watch from a distance the interaction between Ruby and Weiss. "Well I guess she is a Schnee what can I expect from her." I decide maybe I should help before I see another girl step in with a bow on her head.

I immediately noticed a very small twitch when focusing on the bow. ' _Huh a Faunus, wonder why she's hiding her identity. Oh well, must be a bad experience with racists not my business.'_

Weiss storms away as the Faunus girl leaves as Ruby says. "Thanks…. Ah." Before making a comment about welcome to Beacon and falling on the ground. I see another first-year student then walk up to her and offer a hand. Which is where I take my leave. I'm supposed to let the students make new friends and not really interact unless a problem occurs. Also, I've heard Ozpin's speech time and time again I don't really need to hear it again.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

 **Skylar**

"Hey, Skylar!" I hear suddenly before turning around to address the speaker.

"Oh hey, Ruby heading to the cliff?" I said to Ruby before realizing that another girl is next to her. She is taller has a jacket that doesn't cover her stomach and short shorts on. She also has these yellow cuffs and with no other weapon in sight, I will have to guess that's it. This girl also seems to love yellow.

Ruby seems to realize how we're staring each other down although for totally different reasons. "Oh! Yang this is Skylar the guy who helped me with Torchwick and the youngest Huntsman ever! Skylar this is Yang, my sister!"

' _Oh. Makes sense.'_ I think before saying. "Well nice to meet you, Yang." Which brings an almost sadistic smile on her face.

"Oh hi Skylar, Ruby has told me so much about you. We'll have to talk later." She says in an even more sadistic voice which makes me realize that the 'talk' she is emphasizing won't be very pleasant.

I just let out a nervous laugh before saying. "Oh uh, I'll be waiting for that then. For now, though you have to go meet up with the others for initiation." I say in a nervous stammer walking away before turning around again and saying. "Oh and I'll be cheering you on Ruby good luck."

As I'm walking away I hear a small "Thanks" let out from Ruby. Before I hear them turn and walk towards the cliffs.

"Ah, Skylar nice of you to join us," Ozpin stated calmly as I walk towards him and Glynda overlooking Emerald Forest.

"Well, I wanted to see how the teams are doing," I say as I join them and look at the screen in Ozpin's hands.

Ozpin smiles at me as I see how Ruby, Yang, Weiss, and the faunus who I learned was Blake fighting a Nevermore. Same with four others taking down a Death Stalker. Ozpin notices my stunned silence at the first year students before saying. "Impressive isn't it? They all work well together."

That snaps me out of my daze to which I reply. "Yeah, they do work well together."

I could see Glynda about to make a comment before Ruby is slingshotted at the Nevermore, and with the help of Weiss's Glyphs starts running up the mountain with the Nevermore attached to the blade of her Scythe. As she reached the top she cut off its head doing flips and finally landing on the edge of the cliff. "I gotta admit it was impressive for a first-year student," Glynda says surprising Ozpin and me.

I could tell Ozpin was going to make a comment about that but we hear a sound returning our attention to the screen. A pack of Beowolf's… Well more than a pack, Like ten packs with the numbers. To top it off a few Death Stalkers are in the mix too by my count almost twenty. I see the students prepare and group together and face the group. Ruby sees what is going to happen and doesn't hesitate to go join her sister and the rest of the students. They meet the Grimm swinging but it's a falling battle as they get pushed back to the edge of the chasm.

"Skylar," Ozpin says making me look at him hoping he tells me to take care of it. "I think they deserve a break."

All I do is smile and nod before activating runes to jump. As I'm falling I deactivate the jumping runes and activate my landing runes that allow me to fall from any distance with no broken legs. I see a Death Stalker cornering the 8 students about to push them off even with how well they are holding it off. Thinking fast I land on the Death stalker and jump off it doing a flip which lands me in front of the students. As the Death Stalker starts to disappear, I turn to Ruby and the others.

I look at them quickly trying to see any injuries knowing the Grimm won't be stunned for long. They are all panting and look tired, at least I don't see anyone injured. I meet Ruby's eyes for a second and see how she looks kinda worried. "Let me handle this." All I do is wink at her before turning around as I activate my punching, kicking, and speed runes. Which equals three runes in all. One Beowolf finally reacts and rushes at me along with others. I punch the first one in the face and with my punching rune making my punches stronger, the Grimm gets instantly shot back into another group.

I immediately jump into the fray punching and kicking Grimm around left and right while running between them all. I activate my skin rune that makes my skin more durable and keeping myself safe after nearly avoiding a swipe from a beowolf. I kept track of my kills and so far I have only forty-five. A Death Stalker comes at me but before it can react I run up to it and punch it between its eyes killing it instantly. I then do a backflip off a Beowolf that charges at me and land on another Beowolf Slicing its head off with my now unsheathed Katana.

I can see Ruby gasp with wonder at the sight of my weapon. I can almost hear all of their thoughts. They are all probably wondering if I'm so good with my bare hands. How good could I possibly be with an actual weapon?

"Well, time to give them a real show," I mumble to myself with a small smile. The Grimm have stopped and are looking at me. "Huh, cautious means they are older than most Grimm in the forest. Where did they come from?" I say with a small frown coming over my face. I deactivate my punching and kicking runes. Before activating my ranged slice rune on my sword, which made a symbol light up along with the edge of the sword.

I slice horizontally straight ahead at the Grimm cutting them all into pieces, taking care of a big number of Grimm instantly. I hear a gasp coming from where the group of students are. Knowing they are probably surprised at the show of power. I just smirk before deactivating ranged slice and activating the sharp rune on my sword. Which lights up a different symbol and the blade becomes almost brighter as a green glow envelopes it.

"Let's finish this," I say smiling again, and with my speed rune still activated I start running at a great speed. Even faster than before because of the fact I only have one other rune activated at the time, instead of two. In under a minute, I pull to a stop and look around to see no Grimm in sight. I look over to see the eight students standing there just staring at me.

Ruby is the first one to break the silence as I sheathe my sword with. "Oh, my god! That was so awesome!"

I just smile down at her as she runs up to me as I reply. "Ah, not really it was nothing."

I see the rest of the students come by with Pyrrha Nikos saying. "Nothing? It was a pretty impressive sight."

I smirk a little before replying. "No, what was impressive was your show of teamwork and how well you handled the situation."

I can see them all smile before Ruby says. "Well uh, thanks but we wouldn't be alive if you didn't come along."

"That's not true I'm sure you guys would have figured something out. Now how about we get back in time for the ceremony so you can be officially accepted into Beacon." I say as I walk away without waiting for a reply. After a few seconds, I hear them walking after me.

* * *

 **Later That Night**

 **Skylar**

I stand by Ozpin looking out the window from his clock tower as he sips on his drink. He ends up to be the first to break the silence with. "So do you still think this year will be boring?"

I smirk a little before saying. "No, I think this year will be great. Good choice in the team names by the way. Even if making Ruby the leader of team RWBY was cheesy. Seriously you couldn't have found a different team name?"

He chuckles a little at that before replying. "Nah this name worked perfectly in my eyes. What do you think about Jaune?"

"Besides the fact that he never went to a combat school, and used fake transcripts to get in the school?"

"Well if he ends up gravely injured he will be sent back home, with that injury serving as punishment."

"What if he doesn't become injured Ozpin?"

Ozpin just takes another sip before saying. "Well with someone like Phyrra as a teammate he should be able to get better."

I smirk getting where he is going with this replying. "Oh, you see potential in him. Well, I do too, he handled the situation pretty well."

"Yes he did, but Skylar I had something else to talk to you about before you head to bed."

That surprises me a bit. "Well, what is it?"

"I have another mission for you. You will be heading to Mistral for this one."

I have not been to Mistral for a while but I do remember that the place has many black markets and ways to get info. So I decide to ask. "What's the mission?"

He seems to nod like he knew what I was thinking, before taking another sip and saying. "I want you to track down the White Fang Leader Adam Taurus."

I gasp before smirking in disbelief. "Really? Really!"

He smiles at me knowingly before saying. "Yes really."

"Awesome! Thank you so much."

He turns to me with a serious look, saying. "Now he probably isn't even in Mistral but you can probably find info on where he is there."

"Oh of course. So when am I leaving?"

"Tomorrow afternoon, a Bullhead will be ready to take you. You better get some sleep, Skylar."

I smile before walking towards the elevator. "Yeah I will, see you in the morning."

* * *

 **Well, that's that. Wish I got this out sooner but it just didn't work out I guess. The new RWBY episode is soon! Looking forward to that and finally decided to get out of my writer's block. Kinda glad I waited, now I have new info on the kingdoms which can be used for my story. As you can see by the end of this chapter. My OC character has his own story and I won't be changing much of the original show other than the romance aspect.**

 **I'll get the new chapter out as fast as possible. So at least by next week, Saturday is my plan.**

 **Please leave reviews, follow and favorite the story if you like it. I also hope you enjoy the new episode of season 4. I know I will! Have a good day!**


	5. The Arrival

The Arrival

 **I am officially sick! So this was supposed to be out yesterday, but unfortunately, I've been trying to write while puking and coughing. Yet here we are because I didn't want to delay it that much. I do not own any of the characters other than my OC. Rooster Teeth does, so enjoy the chapter!** _ **Psst, by the way, reviews, are appreciated.**_

"Talking."

Narration.

' _Thinking.'_

* * *

 **Skylar**

I sit there watching as Ruby gets a pep talk from Ozpin. As he leaves she still looks unsure about being a leader. I was planning on talking to her anyways before I left so this is the best opportunity.

I walk up beside her surprising her before saying. "Want to walk with me?"

She got a small smile replying quickly. "Yeah. Of course!"

We walked a while in a comfortable silence. Silence I broke when we reached the courtyard. "So how does it feel to be a team leader?"

She looks surprised at my question but answers with hesitance. "I don't think I'm fit to be a leader. I mean I'm younger than everyone else!"

I let out a small smile as I stop and face her. "Hey, I'm proof enough that age doesn't matter. I'm already a Huntsman and I'm a year younger than every first-year student. Other than you of course."

She lets out a small smile realizing that. Before returning her saddened face. "You really think I can be a good leader?"

"Yes, I think you can be a great leader. One of the best Remnant has ever seen!"

Ruby giggles lightly saying. "Thanks, Skylar this talk really helped me."

I laugh at that comment. "No problem. I won't be back for a few weeks, unfortunately. So I hope you can handle your team."

She looked downcast at my statement. "You won't be here? Where will you be? For how long?"

"I'll be at Mistral, and only a few weeks at most."

Before I can react she hugs me tight which surprises me. "Please be careful Skylar!"

I realize she is probably scared I will die because of what happened to her mother. "Hey, I'll be safe. Promise."

She looks up at me still hugging me tightly with tears visible in her eyes. "Really?"

I pat her on the head looking into her eyes. "Yes, I promise I'll be back before you know it."

She looks into my eyes clearly thinking about something, before stepping back and wiping her eyes. "I'm sorry I did that."

"Hey, you have nothing to apologize about Ruby."

She nods shyly because of what she did. "Yeah. Yeah of course. So when are you leaving?"

"Right now actually. I just wanted to talk to you before I left."

She looks downcast at that but still manages a bright smile. "Before you leave, can I just say I love your semblance!"

I laugh lightly realizing what she refers to as my semblance. "I'm sorry Ruby but you haven't even seen my semblance yet."

She dons a look of pure childish confusion. "Really? Then what were those symbols on your sword?"

"First they are on my body too. Second, those runes are a part of my heritage. The first child in each generation of my family gets them."

"So does that sword get passed down each generation to?"

"Yes and no."

She seems even more confused. "What do you mean?"

I glance away thinking of the best way to explain this before turning my gaze back to her. "Well, my weapon is a Katana, my dad's weapon was a great sword. You see when the next generation holds the weapon for the first time, they need to focus on a certain weapon. If they focus enough the weapon will change automatically to fit that person's preference with all the same runes as before still on it. You just have to be sure of the weapon because you cannot change it again."

She seems to understand that. "Really? Oh, that's so cool! Wait what is your semblance?"

"My semblance is teleportation."

She gets an utter look of glee at that. "That is like the coolest semblance ever! So are you teleporting to Mistral?"

I laugh slightly at that comment before replying. "Unfortunately Ruby I am not. It is more of a short distance teleportation. Good for combat but traveling no."

"Well, that's a shame. So can you use as many runes as you want?"

"As fun as that would be I can't use more than three. Which is impressive for my age. It is hard and exhausting to use more than three runes. Good news is I couldn't use more than two runes about three years ago. So I'm getting better, hell most people in my family can only use one at my age. I guess that's what makes me a prodigy."

Ruby seems to make a face of admiration at my words before getting downcast. "So do you have to go to Mistral soon?"

"Yes I should probably let you get to your classes soon anyways I don't want to distract you anymore on your first day."

She taps her fingers together clearly nervous. "Well be careful. Remember you promised!"

I just laugh as I pat her on her head. "Of course Ruby I'll be back as soon as possible to see how you're doing in your classes."

"Well, I won't let you down! I'll work as hard as anyone!"

"Of course you will Ruby I don't doubt that for a second. Can you promise me something?"

"What?"

"Make sure you take plenty of breaks and don't wear yourself out. Have fun with your teammates and make friends. Think you can do that?"

Ruby replies almost immediately. "Of course!"

I realize the time and that I have to finish this conversation. "Now get to class I have to leave now, see you soon."

She seems to have realized the time as she starts running off yelling. "Bye Skylar! See you soon!"

I just laugh slightly as I walk to the docking section where my Bullhead is waiting. Unsurprisingly I see Glynda and Ozpin waiting there probably to see me off.

They both notice me at the same time although Glynda is the one who comments first. "You are tardy Skylar."

Before I can reply Ozpin buts in saying. "Calm down Glynda I'm sure he has a completely reasonable explanation but he doesn't have to explain it to us."

I can already tell by his smile that he knows about my conversation with Ruby. He has that proud look on his face that he gets whenever he sees me go out of my way to help someone. Glynda interrupts "Well try to be on time from now on."

I just let out a smile at her. "Of course, I'll try harder next time."

She lets out a sigh knowing that's my excuse every time I'm late. "Well, it's time to go Skylar. If Adam is in Mistral don't confront him without alerting us first."

I turn to Ozpin as he finishes that statement. "Your bag is already in the Bullhead. Be safe, I think I say that for the both of us."

I smile to the both of them as I walk past them and step onto the Bullhead as it starts lifting away. "Well thanks, guys I won't be long I'll contact you as soon as I have new information."

The bullhead pulls away as the Bullhead pulls up and the doors close making me lose sight of Glynda and Ozpin. I sigh before sitting down and relaxing for this long flight.

* * *

 **Skylar**

 **Unknown Hours Later**

' _This book is really good.'_ I think before hearing a familiar screech.

I get up before walking towards the cockpit to talk to the pilot while shoving my book into my jacket. "Hey! Whats going on?" He just points to what seems like a big village being attacked by Grimm. "Fly me as close as you can. How close are we to Mistral?"

He has a light voice as he speaks. "Not that far, a half an hour at least."

I nod before saying. "Well open up the doors, and when you get to Mistral get some soldiers and Huntsman down here. Oh and some doctors!" I pull my hood over my face and my gloves on so that the only skin seen is the bottom part of my face.

Before he can reply I am already jumping out into the edge of town. I'm heading head first towards the ground before a Nevermore flies under me allowing me to latch on. I jump on its head pushing it down so it is heading beak first into the ground. As it crashes I take out my large knife and stab the Nevermore in the head, before jumping off.

Most Grimm are now coming at me but I see a group of Beowolves cornering a woman and her baby child. I pull out my pistol with my left hand, the pistol itself is black with the grip being a dark green. I fire off electric shots at the group cornering the woman and baby while stabbing and cutting apart anything that gets near me. As the group focuses on me I make sure to keep focused on the two civilians incase one of the Grimm decides to go for them.

Since I'm not near the civilians any longer I pull out a fire magazine and start shooting at the Grimm. I decide to finish this up and activate my speed rune. I rush around slicing the rest up luckily this was a small group of Grimm. As I finally finish I pull into a stop in front of the woman and her child sheathing my weapons and pulling my hood down.

When she sees there is no Grimm she stands up to address me. "Thank you! Thank you so much for saving me and my child."

I just smile at her as I say. "It was no problem ma'am just helping any way I can. Do you know where the rest of your people are?"

She smiles at me once more before walking towards the center of the town. "Yes, the place to go is the center of our town. There's a safehouse there. I couldn't make it there because I was in the fields playing with my daughter."

She says all this as she walks while looking at the baby in her arms. "Is she okay?"

She looks surprised at my question as she looks at me before looking at her baby with a smile. "She's doing fine thanks to you. By the way, my name is Alia."

I look at her and notice how young she is, she looks only a few years older than me somewhere in her early twenties. She has bright blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. This girl is also wearing a white fall dress that is covered in soot from the fires. She looks at me with a small smile clearly waiting for my name. "Oh, my name is Skylar."

She giggles quietly before saying. "Well, Skylar nice to meet you."

"Yeah nice to meet you. So where is the father?"

She gets a sad look in her eyes, clearly reliving some memories. "I don't know one day I traveled to Mistral, I got cornered in an alley by a man. Two months later I found out I was pregnant."

I gasp in surprise. "I'm sorry that happened to you. Where are your parents?"

"They support me which helps. They are probably worried sick about me right now."

As she finished that statement we hear a yell from a woman and a man. "Alia!"

Suddenly a man and woman with hair surround Alia smooshing her and the baby into a hug. "We are so glad that you're okay Alia." The man says in a rough voice. I look ahead and see others coming out of a large building looking around at the destruction.

Alia speaks making me return my attention to her. "Mom, dad I'd like you to meet Skylar. He saved my life."

The man and woman approach me while thanking me. It brings a small smile to my face as I speak. "It was really nothing I saw she was in danger and wasn't about to let her or the baby get hurt."

They were clearly about to thank me again but were interrupted by Bullheads landing with Huntsman and doctors. The Huntsman went right ahead to checking to make sure the area is safe for now. While the Doctors helped the injured. I saw my Bullhead land while the doors opened clearly waiting for me to board. I quickly stop a Huntsman and tell them to stay here for at least a few weeks. He agreed quickly before rushing off to his team.

I turned to Alia handing her a Datapad. Which she takes with confusion. "Hey keep this my number is saved in here. If you are ever in trouble don't be afraid to contact me. Hell if you just want to talk I'm cool with that."

She just nods her head with admiration in her eyes. "Thank you."

I just smile at her as I walk to the Bullhead boarding it. "No problem just keep in touch with me is all I ask from you."

The Bullhead starts lifting up and Alia just smiles as she yells. "Of course I'll stay in touch with you."

The Bullhead doors close cutting off my view from her. I just smile as I sit back down and close my eyes. "Well, I'm sure my arrival isn't so quiet now.

* * *

 **So there is your chapter! By the way, Volume 4 is so good! I like it as you can tell. Now I have an outline of how Skylar is going to spend his time in Mistral for this Arc I just need to put it into words. Until next time I also can't wait for episode 3 of RWBY! Anyways I'll try to work on the next chapter.**


	6. A Secret War

A Secret War

 **It's been a while but don't worry I won't make stupid excuses, just know that I'm sorry this chapter took so long. I ended my first trimester in school and had a lot of work to do. Anyways this is a longer chapter than usual which is what I was shooting for. Oh! The new season of Ruby is great! Man, last week's episode with Yang was full of surprise. Sorry if you haven't watched the newest episode yet. I'm trying not to spoil anything, anyways enjoy the chapter! Oh, and every character is owned by Rooster Teeth other than my OCs of course.**

* * *

 **Skylar**

 **Unknown Location**

"Mommy!" Says a clearly younger Skylar running up to a woman in her mid-thirties. She is wearing a blue tank top with green loose pants. While wearing a pair of dark green sandals. She has soft green eyes and dark brown hair.

The woman smiles at the young child before lifting him into her arms and saying. "Hi, my little warrior. Ready for training?"

The little boy's face lights up and he giggles before saying. "Of course I am mommy!"

The woman laughs at his eagerness before setting him down and backing away a little. "Well, my little warrior let's get started then. The lesson today is meditation."

He dons a look of confusion at that word. "Med-e-tatt-ion? What's that?"

The woman just laughs as she gets in a crossed leg position while getting into a position. "Well first start off in this position." Once she sees him follow her command and sit down across from her she continues. "Now clear your thoughts and focus on that clearness. Focus on how calm you are."

They stay silent for about ten minutes before the young Skylar gets bored and cracks open an eye in curiosity. He opens both eyes and is the first to speak. "Mommy, what is the point in doing this?"

She opens her eyes with a warm smile remembering her first time meditating. "Well, Skylar this helps for your training and for aiding your skill as a warrior."

Skylar gasps remembering how last week his dad started training him in his runes, and how his mom started training him in weapons. "How will this help?"

She just answers the question calmly with a smile. "Well being calmer and able to focus on one task will help you in using your runes, and your training in weapons."

Skylar just gets an excited look on his face quickly saying. "Really? Okay, then I'll become the best at med-e-tatt-ing!"

She laughs slightly at his enthusiasm before saying. "Well that's good, but remember I can read your thoughts I'll know if it's not clear." They both laugh slightly at that before the image fades away altogether.

* * *

 **Skylar**

 **The Streets Of Mistral**

' _Been here a day and already I have a lead. Man, I am the best.'_ I think to himself with a smile. My destination is a bar in one of the most unfriendly parts of town. Not that any parts of Mistral are friendly but oh well. After waking up early from a dream. Well more like memories but that's not the point. He decided to head out early. He decided to settle in and sleep the day in since everyone in this city is active during the night, and who knows the next time he'll be able to get rest. Always be prepared is his motto and that was just Skylar making sure he is prepared.

It is already eleven at night and his destination is just up ahead. It only took him an hour of searching to find out about someone who could have information. Especially on the White Fang, hopefully, that means this information spreads to one Adam Taurus. His hood is up hiding the top of his face he knows the importance of remaining anonymous, especially if word gets out that he's searching for the leader of the White Fang. The more Adam doesn't know about him before their confrontation the better.

He finally reaches the door to a large establishment. Upon opening the door he is greeted with the site of men women and faunus alike, drinking and playing poker. He walks in barely making a sound, he sees other Huntsmen and Huntresses probably getting less than reputable jobs. He nearly scowls at that. There supposed to be the saviors for humans and faunus not the destroyers. He's not naive, though, he knows that no matter what there will always be people like this. So he instead focuses on the mission and walks casually up to the bar while looking for the informant. Instead, he sees the informant drinking heavily at his own destination. Once he gets to the bar he orders some random drink that he doesn't care to remember. He left his sword hidden away back at the hotel. He'll get an alert if anyone even enters the room.

He turns to the man he is only about five feet but still looks strong enough to be useful in a fight. He's not wearing any armor just a light blue long-sleeved shirt with dark blue cargo pants. He has no weapons in sight as he drinks but looks can be deceiving. Skylar knows he has been noticed but yet no one moves to speak. He knows the strength it shows to be patient so, for now, he plays the waiting game. After ten minutes of sipping a drink coming from Skylar, and the man who Skylar knows as Duke chugging another few drinks.

Duke finally turns to acknowledge me with a piercing look. I meet the look with a bored one that he can't see. After a few seconds of observation coming from the gang lord, Duke finally says. "Well spit it out. What do you need?"

I let out a small smile knowing full well that Duke can see it. "I need a location on someone."

Duke's bored gaze turns into a calculating one once again. Before saying with his rough deep voice. "On who?"

I lean in slightly before whispering loud enough for Duke to hear over all the noise. "On the leader of the White Fang, Adam Taurus."

He gains a look of surprise for a second, before breaking into a heavy laughter which almost drowns out all other sound. Everyone else just ignores it clearly used to it, and not wanting to suffer Duke's wrath. After calming down slightly he says. "That's a funny thing to say, boy! But I would best get done with the jokes and run along before things get messy."

I let out a small sigh figuring this might happen. "This isn't a joke, I'm serious. I can pay you."

He gets a more serious look clearly thinking about this situation. "You know you'll basically be paying for your own death. Adam is not someone to be messed with."

I put on a small smile only saying. "I can handle myself. Besides, you'll get paid either way."

Duke gets another calculating look for about a minute before finally saying. "Fine but I don't want your money."

"Then what do you want?"

All Duke does is smile finally saying. "I want you to take care of a little problem. There is another gang coming into town with a lot of firepower. The idiots have it all in one warehouse. They seem to be planning on taking my territory. I would handle it myself but that takes men and time. Why do that when I have you. Besides, it shouldn't be any problem for you if you plan to take on the leader of the White Fang. So what do you say?"

I smile before holding out my hand. "Just give me the location."

He shakes my hand while also slipping me the paper with most likely an address on it. "Also one more thing blow up all the weapons. Hell, blow up the warehouse."

I just nod in acknowledgment making my way out of this cramped area. When finally outside I let out a sigh on the chilly night. I walk through the streets casually making my way towards the address I got. When finally arriving at a large warehouse near the outskirts of the city, I decide to make my way up to an adjacent building.

When getting to the top I turn to gaze at the warehouse there's no one outside but the lights that are on suggest that there are people inside.

' _Well, I better get started.'_ I think to myself before activating my jumping rune and jumping towards the warehouse. I decide to make my entrance dramatic and aim for one of the windows, as I crash through the window I can see all of the surprised faces that everyone has. Most of them are just wearing casual clothes with pieces of armor on with clearly no real dress code. As I land on the ground using my landing rune to keep me safe, before finally standing up in the middle of the room deactivating both runes. I look around as no one has reacted yet, I count about thirty people and I can see why Duke wanted me to take these guys on. I see the weapons and realize that with this firepower Duke might have actually had trouble and could've lost a few men. He probably also thinks I won't make it out of this. Time to show him wrong.

I smile slightly knowing that in my position my hood hides my whole face. "Well, I'm disappointed I thought you guys would at least have a dress code." That seems to jump them out of their surprise as they scatter to pick up weapons. All of them grab melee weapons clearly thinking they can take me on. I decide to just finish this fast and grab my gun. I shoot of gravity shots that I made specially to only knock people out. I get through twelve shots with no one even reaching me yet. I take a second to reload allowing a few to get to me.

"Die!" One man yells at me as he swung a sword down on me. I dodge it as I put my gun away, before rolling backward past another two people. I stand up to my full height activating my punching and running runes. I run up to the first two men punching them at the same time launching them out of the warehouse.

There is only about five left as they circle me whilst also looking between each other to see who will strike first. "So are you guys sexist or something? There are literally no girls in your little gang. One screams in fury and charges at me which the others react to with screams of their own. I deactivate my runes and raise my fists, dodging and weaving between the five men. I punch kick at them before punching one knocking him away where he doesn't even rise again. In minutes they are all down with me not even having a scratch.

I just smirk while looking at the bodies. "Well, that was easier than I thought it would be." All I hear is a click as my eyes widen recognizing the sound. I instantly activated my running runes and ran out of the way from the fire. I keep dodging before hearing a click realizing the person is out of ammo. I turn towards where the fire came from and see a woman dressed in dark orange armor.

She reloads her gun quickly aiming it again at me before she smirks. Her eyes were orange in color with clearly dyed light orange hair. She chuckled darkly before saying. "Well, what do we have hear? A young Huntsman caught in the wrong place?"

I stand up straight, standing in a way so she can see my smile. "Nah, I'm pretty sure I'm exactly where I need to be. Mind telling me what your real hair color is?"

She laughed as we were now circling each other, her with a submachine gun pointed at me. While Skylar had no weapon in sight. "Nah, I don't think that is necessary information for a soon-to-be-dead man."

I just laughed as we both stopped ten feet away from each other. "Well, I guess we'll see who is the victor of this fight."

With that, she launches at me while shooting at me with her automatic gun. I just pull out my large knife and start deflecting the bullets. With my speed rune still activated I decide to activate my skin rune to try and defend myself from stray bullets that may get past my knife and speed. After a few seconds, I charge at her as silent as ever, when I'm within five feet of her I can tell she's getting more focused. Within two feet of her, she runs out of bullets. As I'm swinging down my blade at her I see her push a button on the grip of her gun. When my knife-sword is about to reach her chest, an ax gets in the way parrying my sword.

I see her smile as she then jumps to the side landing on her feet as I slide to a stop and she moves in for a strike. I parry the blade expertly before going in for a strike, I only managed to slice her cheek as she leaned back and swung in an upward strike from the side. I dodge to left as her swing hits air before kicking her in the side sending her staggering away. Her moves are fast but she doesn't seem that older than me and I'm faster. I charge again with a downward vertical strike but she managed to block it. We were in a locked position, with both of us trying to push the other back. Before I could think she threw me off balance with a burst of strength, she managed to nick me in the side with her ax thankfully I had my rune as I dodged back. Even then my side had a cut in it.

' _Whatever strength she just got allows her to cut through my rune.'_ I thought to myself jumping back, before rushing in again hoping to catch her off guard one of these times. We clash again, me striking and her parrying. We continue this for a few minutes switching who strikes and who blocks or parries each time. As I jump back and charge again she slams a foot on the ground causing the cement to crack and seemingly get destroyed. Before I can fall I jump off a piece of debris launching myself up into the air. I land behind her by several feet staggering a little at the sudden turn of events. I turn around just in time to dodge a strike from the mysterious woman.

We both stop after I jump back a few feet. I use that time to analyze the area. Most of the ground is now cracked and uneven which will slow me down whether I like it or not. I nod to myself before saying "So your semblance is strength huh? Good job on using that to your advantage."

She lets out a smile neither of us letting our guard down. "I know I didn't want to use it on you, but you're a lot stronger than you look."

I let out a light laugh as I say. "Yeah I get that a lot. I've just learned to take that as a compliment."

She lets out a chuckle. "Anyways we should finish this fight so I'm going to go all out on you. Don't worry I'll try to make your death swift. Think of it as a token of my respect."

I laugh one more time knowing that I should be prepared for this next strike. If I play it right I might be able to win this fight in my next strike. "Well, you'll lose but I won't kill you. Think of that as a token of my morals."

She lets out one final laugh before launching herself at me with a yell. I can tell by when she pushed off the ground and the crumbling boxes of dust behind her that this is one strong charge. I can feel the killing intent as she reaches one foot from me. I decide not to move. She is two inches away and her ax is starting to swing down at me. As the ax is an inch from my face I deactivate my skin rune before dodging to the side. I can see her surprise at what happened but at this point, she can't stop her ax. Still, I only have a few seconds before her ax hits the ground and she recovers.

I move as fast as I can sheathing my knife as I go, the ax is still moving towards the ground only a few inches left. I run back at her exposed side whilst activating my punching rune. As the ax strikes the ground the surrounding concrete, weapons, and dust crumble. I jump just over her and her exposed back as I swing my arm down. My fist connects with her back as I punch her into the ground. I continue over her before rolling into a stand a few feet away. Looking back to her, I see that she is passed out on the floor with no aura left.

"Better luck next time," I mumble into the wind as I jump out a window realizing that the fight destroyed all the dust and weapons.

* * *

 **Skylar**

 **Later**

Duke looked at me as I stand in his office. "I heard about the warehouse. Everything was completely destroyed. Impressive."

I just smile with my face still hidden. "I really need that information."

He sits down taking a sip of whiskey. "Well It will take a while, I will have to reach out to a few of my contacts. It could take weeks."

I stay silent for a while just staring at him before saying. "I will be in the Mistral area for a while before heading home. You know taking care of a few Grimm and bandits. Take this card it has a secure server on it. When you have anything contact me, if I don't hear anything useful within the next three months I will come back here and take out a few of your warehouses. Deal?"

He stares at me for almost a minute before sighing as he leans back in his chair, and says. "Yeah deal. Now leave, your presence is annoying me."

I just smile as I head out closing the door behind me. When I reach my room across the city. I check and see everything is as it should be. I lay in bed contemplating my plan. First I'll stay here for a couple of weeks, well not in the city, but in towns helping out. I'll travel around killing Grimm and bandits while protecting people. Then I'll head back to Beacon as per my promise to Ruby. I settle in my bed realizing that if I could, I would head back to Ruby right now. I do have a duty as a Huntsman though and that duty is to help humans and faunus alike. So, for now, I will help those people.

My eyes shut as I fall out of consciousness.

* * *

 **That's the chapter! I appreciate all feedback. If you liked it please favorite and follow. Only if you want to, though… I mean you don't have to, I won't force you or anything. Heh heh. Heh! HAH! Never! I swear!**

 **… On a completely side note, I am very good at tracking people….**

 **Come back for next chapter! Which I'll try to get out sooner...**


	7. The Return

The Return

 **Here we are with no sense of a schedule. I am working on a story I started last year but took off a while ago. So yeah no schedule at this point it's more as much as I can. I think I'm also gonna try for longer chapters so please understand the time between chapters. These characters are not mine their Rooster Teeths, the only one I own is my OC.**

 **Skylar**

 **Unknown Location**

* * *

A young Skylar is focused on a much larger man. The man is wearing a black suit of armor. He has gauntlets that cut off at the elbow before shoulder guards appear covering his shoulder. The man is wearing a dark vest that leads to armored jeans. Finally, the look is finished off with black steel toed boots. He has a great sword on his back that has a black hilt with a black sheath. A black sword is attached to his belt that is a little smaller in size. He had a lighter shade of black hair with charcoal eyes. His size made him intimidating, standing at 6'8 with years of hard work showing well on his body. The man was standing next to a tree that has been torn down.

He was looking at the young Skylar with a kind smile. "Now Skylar try activating those punching runes for me."

Skylar got a look of glee seeing what the man did with his punching runes. "Okay!"

Skylar had an extremely focused look that lasted for nearly a minute. When the man was about to stop Skylar something finally happened. Runes on Skylar's hands lit up, instead of his runes that lit up black. Skylar's runes and in turn aura lit up a dark green.

The man obtained a proud smile that was directly pointed to his son before saying in a deep but light voice. "Good job Skylar! Now punch that tree."

Skylar smiled up at the man before turning to a tree and punching it. Instead of it breaking down like his fathers did, Skylar's punch just shot bark around and left a kid-sized hole in it much to his dismay.

Skylar pulls his fist away with a look of dismay. He was soon interrupted by the man's loud laugh. Skylar got mad and yelled at the man to stop. After a minute the man finally calmed down enough to see Skylar looking down clearly disappointed in himself.

The man kneels down to get more on Skylar's height. "Hey don't worry about it champ if it makes you feel any better, I hurt my hand the first time I hit a tree."

Skylar looks up to him with surprise really. "Really?"

The man smiles before messing up Skylar's hair with his hand. "Yes really, but don't tell anyone that. Besides we've only been training with your runes for a few weeks. You'll get better"

Skylar smile confidently. "Of course I'll get better, I'll be even better than you!"

The man laughs again, but softly this time. "I know you will." He says before seeing that Skylar looks very tired. "Now enough about that, let's go take a nap. I know I could use one."

Skylar yawns but says. "Yeah let's go!"

The man lifts up Skylar onto his right shoulder before heading outside the forest.

* * *

 **Skylar**

 **On A Bullhead back to Beacon.**

' _It's been a crazy few weeks.'_ I think to himself as I sit in a Bullhead with the destination of Beacon. I visited Alia again to make sure her and the baby were doing all right, they were and everything was going well. i got to hold the baby which was an experience that he never got the chance to do. I felt like he was going to hurt Alia's daughter with how tall I was compared to the baby so it didn't last long.

Still no word from Duke, but I can only imagine what you would have to do to find Adam. So he understands, for now at least. I'm now on my way home to report back and check on the new teams. He especially hopes he doesn't end up in some drama. Or find someone crying, oh how he hates those situations.

My thoughts are interrupted by the pilot. "We'll be there in a few."

I put my book in a pocket on the inside of my jacket. Besides I was thinking more than reading. I just have to finish the book another time. I stand up ready to be greeted by Ozpin and Glynda. All of the students should be in class, so that won't be much of a problem.

As the Bullhead lands and the doors open up I step out to be greeted by none other than Ozpin.

I smile as I walk up to Ozpin and say. "Hey Ozpin, where's Glynda?"

Ozpin smiles in a reply as he starts walking towards the school while I follow. "Glynda is teaching a class with the second year students. Anyways enough about her, I've heard that you've been quite busy. Even though your mission was not helping the villages."

I chuckle slightly at that. "Yeah well I finished my main objective on like the second day so I decided to help some others before heading back."

Ozpin takes a sip from his mug before turning to me. "Well, do you know where Adam is?"

I sigh before saying. "No, but I found a high up informant that is getting me that info as we speak. It should be here by next month, if not me and him will have a talk don't worry."

Ozpin sighs simply stating. "Well, enough about that. It seems we have a racist against faunus in the first year class. Actually a whole team, there main targets are faunus but they bully a particular faunus along with a particular human. You are allowed to do whatever you want to try and scare them into not doing it anymore. If you feel that they need to be expelled than that will be done."

I sigh looking away in anger at whatever this team is. "I need the team name and their usual targets."

"CRDL and they usually target Velvet and Jaune. They are all in class with Dr. Oobleck"

I sigh again finally saying. "I'll head there now then. So much for a break."

Ozpin just chuckles as I walk away headed to a particular classroom.

* * *

 **Skylar**

 **Dr. Oobleck's Class**

I walk in silently with only Oobleck noticing me but not acknowledging me. He asked what was the turning point in the third year of the war. I know the answer but it won't benefit me answering for the other students.

Weiss, of course, raises her hand immediately saying. "The battle of Fort Castle."

To tell the truth I always hated that name. I mean who named it, a child? I witness Carden flicking something made out of paper at Jaune causing him to wake up saying, "hey!" Funny enough Oobleck seemed ecstatic for Arc seemingly contributing to class.

Jaune clearly not knowing the answer looks to Phyrra for help. Phyrra being the nice girl she is tried to help. Keyword try. Although it was in vain as Jaune guessed binoculars, causing laughter. Cardin laughing the hardest sounding like a complete idiot in my eyes, and of course Oobleck is a great observer and knew of Cardin's act before. Causing Cardin to be questioned next.

"Very funny Mr. Arc, Cardin what are your thoughts on the subject?"

Cardin laid back and states annoyingly. "Well, I know it's a lot easier to train an animal than a soldier."

Phyrra steps in saying. "You're not the most open minded individual are you Cardin?"

Cardin gets angry at that comment. "What, you got a problem?"

Me being angry at Cardin for even making a comment about faunus being animals. I decide to jump in announcing my presence as I walk towards the front of the room. "I have a problem Cardin, with your big mouth. If you feel like faunus are to be underestimated. then I'll just have you fight one in the dark! You see they have night vision which means they have great vision at night which I'm guessing you didn't know. The general was inexperienced and sought to ambush them in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched, and the general was captured. Perhaps Mr. Winchester if you paid attention in class you would at least have a smart brain which may convince some girl to look past your ugliness."

The last comment causing Cardin to get up glaring at me with fists clenched. Oobleck telling him immediately to sit down.

Jaune laughs while Oobleck tells the both of them to see him after class for additional readings before moving back to me. "And I see you are back."

I grin at him simply stating. "Yeah just got back and heard the problem, figured I would get started."

Oobleck clearly understanding turns to the class. "Now, if you all would turn your attention to Skylar, he will teach you a little something."

I clear my throat before starting. "Now it seems that you all need a lesson on faunus. Some more than others. Faunus are strong, depending on the faunus. They are humans with an extra trait sure but they are still human in nature. They just have something extra which doesn't make them bad. The early humans were scared, though, one day people who look like humans but with a tail or extra ears showed up and spooked them. It was new and humans didn't trust new things especially with the grimm walking about. So they drove them out. Let me tell you what I think now. I think it's been hundreds of years and it's time to treat faunus with full equal rights. And I don't mean giving them an island with almost no room to settle, I mean letting them be a part of this society without fear of racists who in my opinion deserve to be locked up. Hell, some faunus have decided to hide their heritage for any number of reasons such as fear, or something more personal." During the last part, I gaze at Blake knowingly causing her to let out a small gasp. I move on ending my statement. "Now I'll let Dr. Oobleck continue with his lesson and take my leave. Oh Ruby by the way I need your help, so uh you're coming with me."

Ruby squeaks at the attention being on her. Before getting up, grabbing her things, and following me out of the room blushing the whole way.

We walk silently with the only sound being the clicking of Ruby's shoes against the floor. I stop as we stand in the courtyard, I could tell that Ruby has been looking at me since we left the room. As soon as I turn around I see that Ruby's smiling slightly before blurting out. "So uh how was the mission?"

I laugh slightly, replying. "It went well I should be staying here for a few weeks before I have to head back out to hopefully finish the mission. How has school work been going?"

She smiles widely as she states. "I've been doing great! I mean Weiss has been a good help, but I've been doing great and keeping up with my work."

I smile at her innocent face as she stares up at me. "Well, that's good. How has being a leader going?"

She seems to ponder that for a few seconds, finally replying. "Well it took awhile, but with every day we're starting to act more and more like a team."

I smile at that. "That's good, I've seen teams never get fully used to each other and then split up after graduation which you can do but is not recommended because of how dangerous it is out there. So I hope you keep with your team."

She frowns a little at that. "I'll for sure be with my sister so that's good. But what about you? I mean if it's so dangerous why don't you find a team so you can be safer?"

"Well, I never saw a real need for it. Solo has always been how I do things."

She looks a little downcast at that statement. "Yeah, my uncle, the one who trained me to use a scythe is the same way. He always says he'll be fine like what you're saying right now, but my mom said she'll always come back and one day she never did."

The whole time she was talking in a low voice and by the time she was done tears were falling slowly from her eyes. "Hey, Ruby don't worry about me. I'll promise to you right now that I will always do my best to get back here.

She hugs me close mumbling a. "Really?"

I offer a soft smile as I hug her back. "Really."

We sit there for a few minutes just hugging each other before Ruby pulls back with a small smile, no tears evident other than a little red around the eyes. "Thanks, so uh what do you need help with?"

I can tell Ruby's being serious as I break out into laughter. Ruby just keeps looking at me confused. "Ruby, I didn't need help with anything, I just wanted to talk."

She seems to have a moment of realization as she laughs along. "Oh, sorry I thought you needed help with something for awhile there."

"No, but you should get back to class now, I think I'm going to go take a quick nap."

She smiles running towards the classroom saying. "Okay! Have fun sleeping!"

* * *

 **Skylar**

 **Hours Later-In The Courtyard**

' _I finally woke up to it being dark. I had nothing else to do so I decided to take a walk, passing the time by. So now I stand by the railing looking out onto Vale, wondering if I should go out and take down some White-Fang targets.''_ My thoughts are interrupted by the sound of someone approaching. Whoever it is, well they are trying to be silent. It would work on a lot of people, but I have training for this and with no other sound in the night makes it pretty easy to hear them.

I interrupt their attempt by simply saying. "So, what do you need?"

I hear no other sound before deciding to face who the stranger is. I see Blake with a clearly concerned face as she seems to be trying to say something. She finally settles herself finally saying. "How did you know?"

I smile knowing that she's referring to her being a faunus. "I noticed on the first day, the ribbon was a little weird in itself. What gave me the real clue was how it would twitch every once in awhile. You have to remember that those ears will still make movements no matter how little."

She looks at me before turning her gaze to the city while walking besides me. I decide to remain silent as this is probably a surprise to her. I can tell she's thinking really hard about what her next move is.

A few minutes pass by with nothing said at all. Finally, Blake breaks the silence with a simple question, fear laced in her voice. "Will you tell anyone?"

I smile down at her. "No, it's not my business to tell others, even Ozpin."

She lets out a breath relaxing a little. "Why would you do that?"

I turn back to the city contemplating that question for a few seconds before replying. "Because I can understand even if only a little the need of being human in the perception of others. You probably don't want to be judged for being a faunus, you want to be judged for who you are."

Blake has a surprised look on her face as she stares up at me. "Yeah, uh that's about it." After a minute of more silence, she says. "I liked what you said in class today. To you know Cardin."

I laugh slightly, not turning my gaze from the city. "Yeah, he deserves it. If he keeps harassing people though, I might have to get physical."

She nods before laughing slightly. "It feels like a huge weight has been lifted with someone knowing my secret."

I laugh too, nodding at her. "Yeah well, you should probably tell your team sometime soon."

She looks taken aback at my statement, before glaring at me slightly. "Why should I do that?"

"They will find out eventually Blake. It would probably be better if they didn't find out because of a mistake."

"Yeah, well I don't need to tell them anything. Not now at least, maybe later, I need time to think."

I pat her on the head smiling before walking towards a stationed Bullhead. "Well, for now, let's go get our minds off that."

She runs up until she's walking beside me. "What do you mean?"

"Let's go out to eat. You like tuna?"

Stars seem to appear in her eyes as she nods eagerly without any words being said.

I laugh at her eagerness as we enter the Bullhead headed to Vale.

* * *

 **Skylar**

 **The Next Morning**

' _I walk the school grounds bored out of my mind. Something does strike me as odd though. I see Cardin and Jaune walking together.'_ I look around seeing team RWBY and the rest of team JNPR talking to eachother clearly worried at what's going on. Phyrra just looks hurt and angry. I meet eyes with Ruby before I decide to walk over to them.

I reach them and ask the first question coming to mind. "Whats going on guys?"

They all look to me with Ruby explaining what happened. "We don't know. We just woke up and all of a sudden Jaune seemed to be Cardin's lackey."

I sigh figuring that Cardin probably has something on Jaune, I don't know what but I'm not going to do anything. Not yet at least, Jaune needs to grow as a person if he ever wants to become a Huntsman. "Well, I'm not going to do anything. I couldn't really, no one's been hurt. Not yet at least, besides Jaune needs to grow as a leader and this might help that. I gotta go talk to Ozpin. See you guys later."

They say there collective goodbyes as I walk away. While I can only think of one thing. ' _If anyone gets hurt, I will have a little talk with Cardin.'_

* * *

 **Ozpin**

 **A Few Minutes Later**

"Ozpin," Skylar said as he walked into my office.

I looked up away from a few papers as Skylar walked up to my desk. "Yes, Skylar, what could I do to help you?"

Skylar jumped straight to the point asking. "I was curious after I finish with Cardin what should I do?"

"Well you could relax into your informant comes through."

He looks fully against that so I decide to give him something more productive, and probably more fun for him. "Or you could hunt down the White Fang in Vale. Who knows what information you can get."

Skylar's face lights up at that before switching a little more serious. "Really? Well, where should I start?"

"I'll send you the data later, and you can only start that as soon as you handle Cardin. Deal?"

* * *

 **Skylar**

 **One Week Later**

After getting back from Forever Falls and witnessing the activities Cardin was doing I realized something. Jaune might have actually learned a lesson. One can only hope, it has been a day since that happened though and today I'm helping out a little more in Glynda's class. I already have a plan down, teach team CRDL a lesson before moving onto other students individually, after watching Cardins team I knew I could beat them by myself and I figured I would show them that.

I stood in the arena as the students filed in. I saw team RWBY and team JNPR, and by their surprised faces I could tell they had no idea what was going to happen. I smirked as I stood next to Glynda as she announced why I'm here. "Students today Skylar will be taking over the class. I will be supervising so make sure to pay attention and teach him with respect."

With that, she walked away but I know she's around watching everything that is going on. Probably to make sure nothing drastic happens. I ignore that thought before saying. "Now this will be how this works. I will fight volunteers and don't worry this will be helpful. If I see you doing something wrong that could've helped your fighting style, I will correct it. First off I will fight team CRDL."

Team CRDL looks surprised at what I said before Weiss interrupts. "I thought you said you will be fighting students. And what happened to volunteers?"

I smile figuring that question would come up. "Eh I want to fight them, first to show them they are not that great, and second for all of the problems that have come up."

Weiss seems to accept that as team CRDL makes their way to the arena before they are all standing in front of me. I gaze at each of them knowing that this won't be that long of a fight before charging headfirst into them.

Punching at Cardin, while he blocks pushed him back a few feet. He then focuses his attention on the other three having activated his speed and punching rune moments before. Skylar charges at Russel who was holding his daggers in a tight grip striking quickly at the charging form of Skylar. Skylar jumped back running behind Russel and punching him into a wall. Dove and Sky charged at him with Dove shooting at him while Sky just charged bringing his axe like weapon into an overhead swing.

Dodging the shot as Sky brought down his Halberd hoping to strike him. Dodging that as he kick him in the side throwing him into a wall. Dove tried to hit him with an overhead swing of his own, but before he gets it halfway down Skylar punches him in the gut launching him into a wall and depleting his aura. Skylar remembers Cardin as he uses his mace to launch explosives at him. Dodging those and kicking Cardin out of the way nearly depleting his aura and spinning while punching Sky depleting his aura as he's launched away. Spinning out of the way of a strike from Russel before jumping up dodging a strike from Cardin. Skylar flips mid air landing on Russel's head as he then launched him into Cardin by pushing off with his feet as he flipped away. Finally finishing him off by punching Russel and launching both Russel and Cardin into a wall.

Standing at full height he looks at Cardin who still has an aura at 26 percent. Looking to Cardin seeing a chance to kill two birds with one stone by saying. "Wow, Cardin, bad looks, bad manners, not very smart, and not even a good fighter. I would be surprised if any girl would want to be with you."

Cardin clearly fuming but in turn not thinking charges at Skylar preparing an overhead swing with both hands which gives Skylar about five seconds to prepare for the strike, not that he needed it. Skylar seeing it from a mile away runs at Cardin before punching him square on in his venerable chest launching him into a wall. Sliding to a stop he looks around seeing team CRDL laying around not moving. Looking at his aura, it is seen that he still has 94 percent left. Looking up as the opposite team starts to make their way out hopefully learning a lesson on what not to do in a fight.

Skylar looked up at the crowd scanning the faces, most excited but some remain neutral. "Now, any volunteers?"

Weiss raises her hand clearly wanting a challenge. Yang raised her hand too, although she seems has a very cocky smile on her face like she can't wait to fight me. Ruby looked excited at fighting me while Blake had a neutral face. Team JNPR I noticed too Nora looked overly excited, Phyrra had a small smile, Jaune looked like to scared to raise his hand, while Ren remained as neutral as ever mirroring Blake. I just go with. "Weiss, I'll take you on next."

Yang lowers her hand with a scowl while the rest lower theirs as well, while Weiss gets up with a determined look walking down the stairs into the arena.

After she was across from me she pulls out Myrtenaster into her left hand before getting into a familiar stance.

' _Hmm, I recognize that from my training with her sister. I hope she changes it up or I'll know exactly what to do.'_ Skylar thought to himself with a concerned look, using a Glyph Weiss charged at me. Still recognizing the stance but prepared for a change, Skylar gets ready for the strike.

Weiss pulls to a stop and does ten stabs at Skylar. Figuring this Skylar dodges each one with ease before deciding to end this early and fighting back. Punching and kicking, whilst getting past each of her counters, blocks, and attempted strikes.

' _She didn't try to change it up at all.'_ He thought to himself as Weiss kneeled before him with 4% aura.

He sighed realizing she focused too much on stance which made it easier to defeat her if you even recognize the fighting style let alone actually train with it like he did. Pulling her up from the ground he said. "You're fighting style is too much like the original and too little innovation."

She looked at me confused and a little angry. "What?"

I took a step back simply replying. "Anyone who knows that fighting style which by the way is very common would be able to basically predict your move like I did. All of your teammates get that so ask them for help, your sister knew that too."

She gets a look of surprise before snapping out of it. "You know my sister?"

"Yes I went on a mission or two with her, even fought her a few times. She always managed to beat me, though. Look Weiss even your glyphs are useless in a fight if you are predictable. Ask your teammates for help in changing it up. Then you'll be better and probably even be able to fight me better and others in the tournament."

She glanced at her team thinking before saying as she walked back to her team. "Yeah, I'll make sure to do that."

I just smiled at her as she sits down before focusing on the class. "Now who's next-"

A bell interrupted his sentence signaling the end of class. Glynda appeared suddenly next to Skylar telling the class. "Okay students you'll all have your chance to fight him eventually, get to your next class." She then turned to me with a smile as the students walked out including Ruby who smiled and waved at me. "Now Skylar that was a good class today, but you'll have to come again to give more people a chance."

Skylar turned his full attention to Glynda stating as he walked out. "Of course Glynda I think I'm going to go read documents right now though. I'm gonna have to find some White Fang hangouts. So later."

Glynda smiled at him walking away. "Just like his father," Before she turned and walked to a different exit.

* * *

 **Nothing this time I reply to the reviews with a message. All I have to say is the season of RWBY is starting to scare me with what is happening to Qrow.**


	8. Change Of Pace

Change Of Pace

 **Ooh boy! Another chapter, who would've thought. Sorry though, the season is already over! Good build up for next fall. I like reviews so do them please, and I don't own any rights other than my OC, which is obvious.**

* * *

 **Sometime In The Past**

A young Skylar swings and swings at the older man with his metal katana. The man as seen before looks the same with a smile on his face, blocking every strike perfectly. The older man looked at the very out of breath Skylar while he wasn't breaking a sweat.

"Good Skylar! You're doing great!" The man yelled to him before pulling his legs off balance.

Skylar fell down with a grunt, "I'm still bad at this."

The man laughed kneeling down and helping Skylar up, "nonsense. You're really good for your age, in a few years you'll be on par with me, I'm sure of it."

Tickling Skylar as he laughs they walk away reaching a house in the middle of a field. They enter the large two-story building as a woman, looking like Skylar greets them, "hello my two boys. You both look hungry."

The man lets out a joyous laugh pulling her into a kiss before looking down at their son, "yes we are! Isn't that right Skylar?"

Skylar laughed as he was picked up his mother and kissed on the cheek, "Yeah mommy. Can we eat?"

She laughed joyfully, kissing him on his other cheek. "Of course dear, dinner is already ready."

Skylar laughed as he was carried off to the dining room. Eating ended with tears for Skylar as his father was leaving for another mission as a Huntsman. At least his mother could stay this time.

"I'm sorry Skylar but it's time for me to go."

Skylar teared up as his father kneeled down hugging him, "bu-. But I want you to stay."

The man laughed, "I wish I could stay too. I'll be back soon, don't worry."

With that, he left the mother to hold Skylar in her arms as he wept. "Shh, don't worry my sweet child, he'll be back. He always is."

Skylar looked up, tears flooding out of his eyes. "Really?"

The woman smiled, her green eyes shining with sadness at her distraught son. "Yes, now let's head inside before you catch a cold."

Skylar nodded wordlessly before heading inside with his mom.

* * *

 **Sometime In The Past**

 **Two Days Later**

Smoke flooded Skylar's nostrils waking him up, looking around all he sees is smoke and flames. His mother rushes in grabbing him and running immediately. Reaching outside of the house his mother puts him down and grabs her blade, slashing at Grimm as they appear.

Once they were dead she turned her attention back to her son, "Skylar are you okay?"

Skylar immediately notices that his mother was wearing her Huntress armor, it consisted of a dark green trench coat with armored jeans and gloves that had green roses on them. Her knife was one-sided and resembled a sword, she pulled out a gun that was black with a green handle and fired off shots before putting it away.

Snapping out of it Skylar said, "yeah. What's going on mom?"

She smiled putting away the knife and picking Skylar up. "Nothing I can't handle I'm sure, come on it's time to go."

Running as the house exploded, Skylar witnessed as his home burned to the ground. His mother kept firing shots killing any Grimm getting in the way and reloading with one hand. Getting to the forest she ran with Skylar in her arms without break. Taking a path that led them into another field allowed her to gather her bearings for barely a second.

Skylar did limit her however as a Nevermore swept forward unleashing feathers upon them dodging all but one as it shredded the armor on her side. Thankfully her aura was well and good and she started letting off shots.

The Nevermore shrieked flying away before flying back for another run at her. Getting ready to lunge out of the way, but before the Nevermore got in range Beowolves charged out lunging at her.

Shooting them quickly with fire rounds she jumped back avoiding feathers before turning 360 and taking a hit on the back from a Beowolf in place of her son. Gasping she jumped with a flip shooting the Grimm and landing in a role. Shooting more and more as they came out, she dodged more feather as one grazed her leg. An Ursa caught her off guard slashing at her, sending them flying into a tree. Making sure Skylar wasn't hurt, she kept shooting.

They soon overran her however and after getting out of that fight with Skylar unharmed but her aura gone while she bled. She gasped dodging, even more, spear-like feathers before throwing Skylar a few feet as an Ursa slashed at her leaving three claw marks on her chest as she fell. The Ursa raised up a claw about to strike down.

Before the Ursa could end her life, however, its head flew off as a very similar sword swung through the air. A familiar man in black armor was there, and he had a cut on his side as well. He killed every Grimm in the vicinity before getting back to them.

The woman gasped at that, not worrying about herself she mumbled quietly, "Curt."

His eyes grew wide in fear seeing her blood, and all he could do was take stumbled steps towards her, gasping her name in fear, "Allie."

Noting the Grimm coming he dropped down to his knees about to pick her up before her gun and blade was shoved into his hands. She pulled out another two guns that were clearly backups. "Get Skylar out of here."

He tried to refuse saying, "Allie, no I can't just leave you."

She smiled sadly despite everything. "I'm already dead, and I'm going to go down fighting. Make sure Skylar survives."

Skylar suddenly appeared hugging his mother sobbing, "mom! You can't die! We can't leave you here!"

The woman smiled sadly and with tears in her eyes, she said, "Skylar. My sweet little child, never stop living. Survive for me. I love you so much, and I'm so proud of you. You have to go now though. Goodbye, my sweet child."

Skylar shut his eyes screaming at this point as he cried, "no! I'm not going to leave you, mom I can't!" He was interrupted however by his dad prying him off of her while Skylar kicked and screamed, "we can't leave her! What are you doing? Stop!"

Putting Skylar's head into his shoulder as he sobbed Curt said a few words to his dying wife as a few tears fell from his eyes. "I love you, Allie. And I always will."

She smiled sadly tears falling freely from her green eyes. "I love you too Curt, forever and always."

With that, Curt turned ignoring Skylar's protests and ran. Allie smiled at their retreating forms glad that they escaped, sadly the vision she saw a little too late was coming true and based on that vision she was almost certain that Curt would die. Still, she feels glad that her son will survive, and live to do many great things.

Smiling, remembering how she saw her future daughter in law she said, "I will always love you, Skylar. Live a great life, I just wish I could be there for it all. To actually meet your girlfriend, to witness you making friends, to see you get married, and to help you achieve greatness." Before shooting at the advancing Grimm knowing her death will come soon, and yet she smiled despite everything.

Curt stopped at a hill miles away putting Skylar down to rest. Fighting for all of these hours tired him out for sure. Unfortunately, he didn't get even a minute to rest as Grimm showed up trying to kill them. Fighting them back, he grunted realizing that his Aura was gone.

Slashing and fighting them off he heard more coming and knew his death was coming, but he had to ensure his son's survival. Turning around he figured he had almost a minute.

Kneeling down to be at Skylar's level he noticed his tear-filled eyes were gazing towards the way they came from. "Skylar," that got his attention as he gazed up at him, "hey little man. Take this sword and think of whatever weapon you want it's yours now."

Skylar gazed widely at the sword outstretched for him to take. "But I wasn't supposed to get this for anoth-"

"That doesn't matter now, all that matters is the fact that it's yours now, so take it and think of the weapon you want."

Skylar grabs it immediately feeling a strange power flowing through him, thinking hard on a weapon like he was told. A pain was felt before being replaced by a calm feeling then the feeling faded away as he opened his eyes to see a sword replaced by a Katana. Pulling it out of its sheath it glimmered brightly off of the flames from the ruins of his home.

He sheathed it and turned his attention back to his father as he smiled saying. "Good job son. That weapon looks great, make sure you train and get as good and even better than me. Now survive for me, and live."

Skylar's eyes went wide as he said, "what do you mean? You're coming with me right?"

Curt simply laughed sadly. "No, I'm afraid not. Hey take these," he said giving him his mother's weapons as well, "I'm sure you'll make sure these weapons have a good use."

Skylar was about to say something, but they both were too distracted by their conversation, as Curt was all of a sudden struck by a Beowolf. Blood splattered everywhere before he turned with a fury in his eyes, punching the Grimm back.

"Run!"

Skylar to scared to fight, ran strapping his mom's weapons to his waist and his new sword to his back. Tears fell from his eyes as he stumbled through the woods trying to escape, he could hear the sounds of his father fighting, the sound of him yelling as he traded blows with the Grimm.

He realized something as he ran, the forest was on fire. Smoke started entering his body making him cough and stumble more than he already was. Flames erupted beside him, trapping him in a fire. Falling over from lack of oxygen, he realized he was going to die.

And all he could think about was how much of a failure he was.

He couldn't save his home.

His mother.

His father.

Himself…

He broke a promise to his mother, and the only thing he could do now was cry, as he fell into darkness.

* * *

 **Skylar**

 **Present time (day before anniversary of the day his world collapsed)**

"No!"

Was all I heard, jumping up off my bed and teleporting my sword to my hand. Panting heavily, I realized the scream was my own. Calming down I teleported my sword back into its sheathe before finally realizing the tears coming down my voice.

Wiping them off I sat down on my bed, before deciding sleep was impossible and walked into the bathroom. Noting immediately the circles around my eyes from the continuous nightmares, I shredded my clothing and got in the shower.

Getting out after an overly long shower I looked back into the mirror, I looked a little better but my eyes were dull and seemingly lifeless.

Running my hand through my hair I walked into the bedroom putting on my clothing, before looking at a picture of my family that I managed to find in the ruins of my homes. My eyes became clouded by fire and the images of my dying parents, before I knew what was happening the picture was in my hands and I was crying again.

"Damn," I said wiping my tears off and putting the picture down. I decided maybe hunting some of the White Fang will help me.

Teleporting to the courtyard of the school, I looked around seeing people enjoying their days, unaware of what today was to me and me alone. Sighing I started walking towards Ozpin's office, before being interrupted by an overly happy Ruby as she sped in front of me with a smile.

"Hi!"

I smiled a little despite the day and my feelings saying, "hey Ruby."

I noticed her look up at my eyes before donning a worried face. "Skylar, is something wrong?"

Realizing how I probably looked right now I tried to smile more, by how more worried she got I could tell it didn't work. Backing up I decided to try and play it cool. "Yeah, everything's cool. Just a little tired."

She looked less worried, thanks to my convincing voice but still voiced her concern. "Maybe you should get some sleep."

I smiled at her concern but realized I just wanted to get moving. "Nah, I have some work to do, maybe later."

Ruby still looked concerned but a yell from her sister brought back her smile. "Do you want to come with us to the docks? Weiss wants to spy on the new students."

I smiled nearly accepting the invitation before realizing I wanted to do something else today "Not today, maybe some other time."

She seemed sad but accepted it. "Okay! I'll see you later today."

With that, she walked away and I headed to Ozpin's office. With nothing but a frown for company.

* * *

 **Skylar**

 **A few days later**

 **An Old Home**

Getting out of the Bullhead and telling it to head back to Beacon, I noticed my old home first. In ruins from all of those years ago, from my failure. Walking into the woods, through the pathways I have taken many times before. It was calm, yet not considering what happened here.

Stopping in a field that contained some trees in it, I headed towards an oddity. A gravestone stood there shining from the marble it was made out of, it was big and it was crafted to catch the eyes of passing travelers. To try and spread her heroism, on it contained these words.

'A loving Mother, Wife, and Huntress. The tragedy that came took you too soon.

You were one of the strongest, protecting your son till the last breath.

Forever missed and never forgotten.'

Kneeling down I rested green roses on the gravestone, her favorite flower. I decided to do what I always did and just talk to her.

"Hey mom, it's been awhile. I'm sorry about that, I've been a little busy. Hunting down those who oppose humanity. I guess I now know what your life was like, and dads. Except I never had a team, but that's fine. I don't think I could handle that, I mean how could I lead a team when I already failed two people I care about," I realized that tears were streaming down my face and falling on my hands yet I kept going, "I met someone. No, I don't mean like that, she's so kind-hearted and naive. I just want to protect her, you know? I don't think I'm good for her, maybe I should just stop talking to her, but no matter how much I try. I just can't, I'll protect her with my life. I swear on it."

After rambling about many things, Ozpin, Beacon, the teachers, the students, Ruby. I decided to end the conversation, "well I'll go talk to dad now. I'm sure he misses me too, make sure to tell him everything. Bye."

After waiting for a response that never came, I started walking. Eventually reaching a hill that overlooked a burned down forest, and the other areas. I was too focused on another marble gravestone, though, this one looked more hardened than elegant, which showed how his father fought compared to his mother. This gravestone read.

'A loving Father, Husband, and Huntsman, this tragedy was unexpected,

taking you as you protected your son.

Forever missed and never forgotten.'

Kneeling down and looking at the gravestone he propped one green rose on his gravestone, remember how he said that was his favorite flower. He said it was because "if she loves it I love it."

Tears falling I prepared to talk before being interrupted, "I guess my intel was right after all."

Jumping up and facing the voice, I saw a man. His eyes were a bright red, while his armor was dark red. He had an almost insane smile on his face as he laughed. "Well come on boy!"

Then he lunged nearly striking me with his dual blades if not for my quick dodge to the right. His swords glinted red and matched a sword such as Jaunes, yet clearly more upgraded. His armor glinted showing some sort of steel material as it covered his whole body.

I decided to stop my observations as he striked again, faster this time. He was clearly holding back, he obviously wanted a good fight and wouldn't go all out until I started fighting. Mistake.

"Who are you? Why are you here," I asked sending a glare at him.

He cackled wildly before setting a gaze at me, his red hair glinting from the sun. "Why, my name is Jack, at your service." He said bowing before saying, "and yours?"

I glared harder. "You already know if you're here."

He just chuckled darkly while his eyes let loose a sense of intimidation. This guy's not talk. "Well good, I'm here to assassinate you, as per contract. So make sure this isn't easy for me, now."

He jumped forward in speed that didn't match much, as he striked I teleported my katana in hand and blocked. We locked together, testing strength. He got a look of wonder at my speed as I said, "you're not chickening out, are you?"

He laughed darkly, losing his insane side. "Of course not."

Pushing me back, he jumped back giving us space. Before striking again. We matched strike for strike, cutting through a tree I activated my sharp rune. Which made my sword ten times sharper, cutting through most objects and materials with ease.

"Ooh, one of your famous runes." Cling, cling. None of us getting the upper hand we kept moving and striking.

"Shut up!" He managed to get us into another show of strength.

"You seem angry, why?" I jumped back and swung again, throwing him.

"This is my day for mourning, and you interrupted!" He got up and swung at me before I got a chance to get a hit.

"Aw, I'm sorry. I just couldn't wait any longer."

I decided to ignore him and kept fighting, something surprised me though as he kneed me in the gut punched me in the face and slashed across my stomach. Luckily my aura was still up so I was safe, but the surprise hit me fast as I realized this guy may be trouble.

Activating my speed rune, and my swinging rune which allowed for even faster swinging. I landed in a role before I jumped back at him, striking down as he put one blade up to block it, before striking at my side. His swords were clearly made out of the same material most weapons were made out of, maybe even stronger.

Matching him strike for strike, he started to get more small cuts on me. I could tell he was just playing with me.

"Well, this was fun, but I have other things to do. So time for you to die," he said before moving at a faster speed. Not by much, however. Still, I was outmatched he kept striking me, and my aura was nearly gone before I could blink as he was about to strike I teleported five feet back but that didn't stop him, as he cut my stomach once more

Gasping I knew I had to get out of there. Long distance at this point was impossible, so in a second I was at my mother's gravestone once more. Falling to my hands and knees, I panted, catching my breath, I let my anger get the best of me. He was stronger than me, but I could've at least fought him off and left if I was less angry and all around irritated.

"Hey mom," I said looking up at her gravestone two feet away, "looks like I'm not all that strong."

I brought my scroll out and with a push of a button, Ozpin was aware of my aura and location. Putting it away I looked to my right and noticed the assassin. I noticed what my aura was at fast, _34%_ not that good. Standing up to face him I said, "You got here fast."

He chuckled darkly twirling a blade in his hand. "You cheated and teleported," he swung a blade at my upper chest. Cutting through more of my aura and throwing me into a tree.

"Who hired you?" I said through a growl as I stood up and faced him

"Confidential," he said laughing.

I remember my promise to Ruby with a smile as I ran at him sword in hand matching him blow for blow once more. Knowing I needed to save myself time at this point.

* * *

 **Ruby**

 **A Minute Before**

 **Beacon Courtyard**

"I'm just worried, he didn't look okay," I said to my team, talking about Skylar.

Weiss replied immediately saying, "I'm sure he's fine. He's an experienced huntsman."

Blake just replied in the same way as always, in a non-caring attitude. "Yeah, he's probably just tired."

I just groaned out a shy response at getting my concern turned down, "I've never seen him like this, let alone three days in a row."

Blake looked a little worried for a second, "well I guess I wouldn't know considering I ran off for two days."

Ruby frowned at that point being made. "I never even really thought about it until now because I was worried about you.

Blake looked guilty, but before she could say anything Yang smiled at me, and I sighed expecting more teasing for my "crush" on Skylar. ' _Which isn't true!'_ "Well, just talk to him! Ask him what's wrong later."

I smiled glad I wasn't being teased. "Yeah, may-" I was interrupted however when I noticed Ozpin and Glynda heading towards a Bullhead, a few soldiers behind them. It gave me a sick feeling just looking at them, I had to find out what's going on. It caught the attention of other students also.

I sped ahead of them asking, "is something wrong?"

Ozpin seemed reluctant for a second before sighing and explaining quickly, "It's Skylar, he's in trouble. Come on I'll explain on the way."

I sat there holding a scroll in my hand, I couldn't help but smile at Skylar's face, _that doesn't mean I have a crush on him!_ I couldn't help but think with a slight blush.

Sadness quickly enveloped me at that point, remembering where I am, in a Bullhead headed towards Skylar's location. His aura being at 23%. Ozpin's explanation of what Skylar has been dealing with, he told me Skylar would have to explain the rest to me. How this is the first time Skylar has ever activated his transmitter, and how we have to get there fast or he might die.

Yang interrupted me from my side. "Hey sis, it'll be alright. Skylar's a tough cookie."

I smiled slightly at that, Skylar has become a friend to all of us. Even though Yang is still pretty mad about not having the chance to fight him yet. "Yeah, you're right. He wouldn't go down easy."

Yang grinned wildly at me saying, "yeah besides he can't die yet. We haven't had out fight yet."

Yang's grin disappeared once she looked at the scroll in my hands though, causing everyone to look over once more. I gasped at what I saw, his aura was dropping faster.

 _12%_

 _10%_

 _4%_

* * *

 **Skylar**

 **A minute before**

 **Back at his mother's grave**

I stood across from this assassin panting slightly, while he was clearly less tired. "I think it's time to end this, you'll die here. Next to your mother."

"I agree but not to my death," I said preparing myself to launch at him and as we both launched at each other we caught blades. He pushed me back though and started landing strikes on me.

Launching me in the air, I felt my aura disappear as it crackled giving out.

 _I'm sorry Ruby._ I thought as I saw my mother's grave come into view. _I'm sorry mom._

I felt the assassin kick me in the gut launching me towards the ground, on impact I felt my broken ribs as I groaned out a scream of pain, whilst realizing my blade was no longer in my hand.

My runes were de-activated now, depending on my aura that was now gone. Rolling across the ground I stopped, he picked me up throwing me back into the air. Appearing behind me he swung his sword cutting my back, sending me once more to the ground. Then appearing in front of me and stabbing one sword into my stomach which released another scream of pain that I swallowed.

"How does that feel?" He asked a sadistic smile on his face.

He pulled the sword out, sheathing both of his weapons while I stumbled back. I attempted to throw a punch at him which he easily dodged, before breaking my leg sending me to the ground with a scream of pain.

I panted heavily, eyes half closed muttering out a few words. "Is, is that all you got?"

He laughed before yelling, "nope!"

He lifted me into the air throwing me before punching me in the face four times than once in the gut. It would've sent me flying if not for him grabbing my unbroken leg and swinging me over his face first into the ground. Swallowing a scream I flipped into the air before he kicked me through a tree speeding ahead of me and punching me back in front of my mother's grave.

I groaned rolling myself onto my back before spitting out blood on my side. I could tell now that blood and dirt covered most of my body, my eyes felt so heavy, I can't keep them open much longer.

I guess this is my end.

No! I promised Ruby!

Ruby.

I failed her.

Why can't I just be strong enough?

My eyelids were closing as darkness enveloped me, my thoughts focused on Ruby, I could hear laughing and the sound of a Bullhead in the close distance.

Goodbye….. Ruby.

* * *

 **Bullhead**

 **A minute earlier**

Ruby couldn't help but let out a choked sob once Skylar's aura was at 0%. He promised and now that promise might be broken, forgetting completely that he didn't promise he would survive, but she couldn't give up she decided to take her eyes off the screen and look at the others reactions.

Weiss was gripping the handle of her sword with a worried face, which she was trying to hide. Blake was stoic as ever but looking into her eyes, the sadness and worry was evident. Yang looked angry, her eyes hid flames while her fists were clenched, waiting to release anger.

Ozpin had no emotions shown but was clenching his cane in both hands, not that Ruby could realize how angry and worried he actually was. Glynda had her arms crossed, tapping one heel on the ground, showing a bit of her anxiety at what was going on. The soldiers gripped their gun tightly, getting prepared for whatever could be awaiting them.

The Bullhead doors opened, marking their arrival, everyone jumped out immediately landing on the ground.

Ruby gasped as she saw a bloodied disfigured Skylar laying on the ground, while many of the others had similar reactions. Blood littered the area, showing a gruesome scene. One of his legs had a bone sticking out of it, while Ozpin could tell that many other bones were broken, and he was still losing blood.

Running up to him Ozpin looked sadly down to Skylar before commanding Glynda, "Glynda get him to the airship!" Turning around he noticed that Glynda had a slightly shocked face yet she hid her emotions well, while Weiss was puking behind a tree, Yang had a blank face, shocked due to the amount of blood. Blake looked horrified at what happened here, but she hid it well enough. Ruby was kneeling on the other side of Skylar, her face blank as tears fell from her eyes. She was sobbing, clearly showing the most grief. "Glynda! Let's go!"

That snapped Glynda out of it muttering a quick "okay," she used her semblance to move him to the Bullhead whilst also slowing blood followed wordlessly leaning on Yang as she cried, Weiss came still looking sick, and Blake's eyes were downcast.

Getting onto the Bullhead, Ozpin hoped to whatever power was there that you survived. Whilst the others also worried for you, most gave up. Everyone other than Ruby, Glynda, and Ozpin did. Ruby just cried onto Yang's shoulder, hoping that she wouldn't have to lose someone else she cared about.

The Bullhead lifted up and headed toward Beacon, carrying one man that has inspired hope through his strength.

* * *

 **Again reviews are welcome and appreciated, I answer them with a PM. I'll work harder on the next chapter, sorry for the long wait, hope this made up for it. Even though originally this isn't what I had planned for this chapter. I think I like it, however, and hope you do too.**

 **Have a good day!**


	9. The Pain Of A New Dawn

**The Pain Of A New Dawn**

 **Bet you didn't expect this, I didn't either! So apologies, I feel like at this rate apologies will be needed in every chapter. I hope you guys still read this….. Eh, I'll just say you do and hope for the best. Well, I only own my OC characters. Would I say characters? I mean at this point I've added more characters even if they are side ones, well not last chapters character.**

 **I hated the title for this one, it went through three different rewrites, same with the chapter. I like this version of the chapter though it really shows what I want it too. I think.**

 **Reviews are cool! I mean you could leave one…. If you wanted…. I want you too….. So uh yeah reviews are a cool thing even if I don't deserve them. Heh.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Past**

A young and bruised Skylar was laying in a hospital room. He hasn't woken up for weeks, not since his family home was burned down. Standing beside him was a girl with a light brown complexion, and short, straight brown hair. Her outfit consisted of a white blouse with a brown vest, corset, and pants. She also had a gold bracer on her left arm, two gold bracelets on her right wrist and a pair of golden armored boots. She had a golden pauldron on her right shoulder as well as a shoulder strap with some pouches slung diagonally across her body.

She has been here this whole time considering she was the one who saved his life. She went back after saving him and buried his parents in the positions of their deaths as well. She knew his parents, well not personally but they were powerful huntsman. Everyone knew about what happened at this point and Ozpin was already on his way to handle things.

At that point, she was starting to worry about whether or not this boy was going to wake up. He was the last of his family, after all, the last one with his Runes. She knew all about these stories, of course, considering she was the fall maiden. Albeit a bit new, only having these powers for about a year now. She did, however, know about the silver eyes and the other story about the Phantum family. Together they were the strongest fighters, the Phantum's with there runes, the silver eyes with their, well silver eyes, and the maidens with their magic.

Now the last Phantum was alive thank the world. If they died out it would not have ended well. That's why all she could do was stand there hoping he would wake up soon. It would really be a relief. The doctors even said he should wake up any minute at this point, that it's just a matter of time.

After another hour and the girl sitting down in the corner, Skylar was finally rousing out of his seemingly endless rest. The girl immediately was at his side as his eyes opened up revealing the emerald green eyes that he obtained from his mother.

He looked confused for a few moments, looking around before his green eyes connected with her brown eyes. "Wh-who are you," came his question a moment later.

She smiled softly trying to calm him down as she could tell he had a guard up. "My name is Amber, I saved you after you passed out in the forest fire. Do you remember what happened?"

All Skylar did in response was nod his head as tears started to run. Immediately Amber grabbed his hand to comfort him, showing her personality in seconds as she smiled sadly. "Hey, you don't have to talk about it. A friend of your family is on his way, he'll sort everything out."

"So they're really dead?"

Amber surprised at his bluntness stood gaping before she controlled herself and grabbed his hand. "Yeah, they are."

His crying didn't stop this time and for quite awhile at that. Amber couldn't think of anything else to do other than to just let him cry it out.

* * *

 **Skylar**

 **Unknown Time After Near Death**

Numbness, that was all I could feel. It was like feeling nothing but everything at once, it was painful, yet not. It was impossible to explain but I could feel everything. My initial thoughts were like that before finally, I could use some other senses. I heard a beeping coming from some machine near me, and felt something stuck to my chest and something needle-like entering my right arm. I could smell chemicals probably used for cleaning purposes. Then my eye was working and I could see everything in a blur.

' _Bright!'_

Shutting my eyes hoping to just go back to that numbness, I could feel my grimace. ' _Ugh, I just wish someone would get rid of that damn light.'_

Man is this what it's like to be dead? Huh, I hate it! Seriously some stupid bright light and a numbness that is plain annoying. Whats next? Well no point in this, opening my eyes again just to see the bright light blinding me was something new to hate. Pushing it away I blinked my eyes having no idea how long it took me to actually look around.

' _Beepings getting on my nerve now,'_ I thought looking at the machine to my right. I must be in the campus hospital which means I'm alive. Still, I am annoyed, and I really wish I could get my strength back already so I can get up. I just can't seem to get my muscles to work though.

A few more seconds passing led to me finally moving, the numbness was still there and other than how uncomfortable it was to move after who knows how long I seemed fine. Stretching my arms above my head I felt my back crack as I sighed.

"What a good day to not be dead." Looking out the window to my left I could see the courtyard and students wandering around. "Wonder how long it's been."

"Oh, only about two weeks. It took awhile for your aura to regenerate and heal you. It actually put you in a temporary coma." Looking to my right I saw Ozpin standing there with a small grin on his face.

Smiling at him for a few seconds wondering how he could be so silent at times, before finally saying, "you're still as sneaky as ever. So think I can get moved to my home now? This bed is awfully uncomfortable."

When I saw the grin leave his face I knew something else happened other than me ending up in a coma. "What happened?"

He sighed and I saw just how tired he seemed from these last two weeks alone. "When we got you back here we also found you're house burned down."

My mind went blank, I had only one question in my mind but looking at Ozpin's face I could already tell I won't like the answer. "What about my picture?"

His face went even more downcast as he looked out the window, I still couldn't believe his answer as he told me, "burned with the building. We can make copies if you so wish."

Anger entered my mind as he said that and all I could respond with was, "you know the picture was not the important thing here. We all signed our names on that! It was the last thing other than my weapons that I have left of them!"

I got up ripping syringes out and stumbling while he tried to get me back in bed. Before he could do anything I used my already weakened aura to teleport to where my home should be with my semblance, ignoring the sting of pain.

Other than crumbled stone and burned grass there was nothing left of my home, not a single remnant. I could feel my tears realizing that Ozpin told the truth, the picture was gone. I remember the day vividly, we took the picture and as an idea of my mother, we signed it as a memory. They even wrote, ' _I love you,'_ on it as a gift since my birthday was coming up. I think that made it more valuable than anything else I owned. I even kept it in my house so it would be safe. I guess that didn't help at all.

I heard the steps behind me but I didn't acknowledge him or the others even as he said, "I apologize for this Skylar."

I wiped my face with one hand before turning around to face the small crowd. Ozpin and Glynda stood next to team RWBY, they must have ran into each other when coming here. I met Ruby's gaze for a second before looking away from her tear filled eyes. "It's not your fault Ozpin."

He looked like he was about to say something else before realizing it was probably pointless. "Skylar, you should go back to the Infirmary. You still need a change of clothes after all."

Snapping my fingers with another sting of pain that I hid, my usual clothes appeared on my body. I moved pass them walking towards the dorms. "So my old dorm is still prepared for situations like this I assume."

Which was all I said as I left before I could hear any confirmation. Walking I realized I was being followed by Ruby. I decided not to confront her right now considering I just wanted to walk. Getting to my old dorm, which is where I lived before I had that home built. I unlocked it got in and sat on the bed. As expected the door was knocked seconds later.

I got up and walked to the door, opening it I was greeted by a red-clad Ruby standing there looking nervous with tears still contained by her eyes yet not exactly falling yet.

"You're okay!" Was all I heard a second later before she jumped putting her arms around my shoulders and hugging me close. I could feel her tears on my neck and all I could do was smile sadly and hug her around the waist pulling her tighter.

I closed the door and plopped down on the bed with her in my lap as I realized a few tears were falling from my eyes as well.

I just hugged her closer trying to stop my own tears while confronting her. I can't show weakness right now, not when she needs strength that I will give to her without hesitation. "Of course I am, did you ever doubt me?" I said trying to joke but Ruby's mumbled response clearly showed she was not in a joking mood.

"You didn't see it, there was blood everywhere. I thought you were dead."

Sighing I realized how much this actually hurt her. ' _Words won't help here,"_ I realized with a small frown. Instead, I decided it was a better idea to just hold her for now. Laying my head back on the bed's pillows I laid down with a crying Ruby in my arms. Albeit less than before. It was slightly relaxing despite my clothing as well.

I realized with a grin that worrying about her actually made me forget my own problems. Before I could even think about how much trouble I could get in from being in this position with her I passed out.

* * *

 **Ozpin's Office**

Glynda's voice brought Ozpin out of his thought, "Shouldn't we stop them."

Ozpin shook his head slightly. "They both need support, and as friends, they can offer it to each other. So we'll leave them be this one time."

Glynda sighed showing agreement to his words. "Yeah, that is true. I guess we'll leave it be this one time."

Ozpin smiled sipping on his glass, "any news on who burned the house down and nearly killed Skylar?"

Glynda scowl was evident as she thought about whoever was responsible. "No, not yet. But Qrow is looking in on any new people coming in from where he is. He didn't sound too happy when I spoke to him."

Ozpin hummed in thought figuring that would be the case with this particular situation. "Well, lets hope he can have some control if he finds out who did this."

Glynda just huffed out, "with this, I kinda hope he just drives his weapon into whoever did this to him."

"Glynda control yourself."

She looked like she wanted to continue the topic but stayed silent in the end. All Ozpin could think about was that it was time to step up Skylar's training. With these recent events, he'll need it.

* * *

 **Skylar**

Waking up I could feel a pressure on my chest. Looking down with wide eyes I realized Ruby was still laying on me. The time, was where my thoughts went next as I saw it was already 2 in the morning.

' _We've been here for so long. I must have been more tired than I thought.''_

She must really be tired as I am. I guess I'm fine with this, even if Yang does kill me tomorrow or today for that matter for sleeping in the same room as Ruby let alone the same bed. Sighing I knew I wouldn't be getting more sleep but I was too relaxed to move from my position. My clothes were annoying, though, oh well I can't risk changing with the fact that I don't want to wake Ruby.

After an hour of just relaxing with Ruby in my arms, she started to stir showing she was going to wake up. I looked about in a panic wondering what I was going to do, and what she was going to do.

Calming down I decided I would just handle it as calmly as possible. Looking down at her body that was curled onto mine I watched as her eyes fluttered open and looked around confusedly before setting on my own gaze. Trying to smile at her calmly I just waited for her reaction.

It took her a few seconds of staring into my eyes before she comprehended where she was. She blushed immensely before trying to hide her face in my shirt. I could feel myself blush as I released an awkward smile that I'm grateful no one will ever see.

"Oh, come on Ruby You're embarrassing me now."

Her "eep" was hilariously adorable as she got up and stood at my side. I was grateful as I stood up myself and stretched. I missed laying down but stretching was nice too.

"I'm, I'm going to go back to my dorm now. My teams probably worried about me." Her small voice interrupted my thoughts as she started to walk away. I stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. She turned around still blushing while I just smiled hiding my own embarrassment.

"I'll just teleport you, okay?"

Her nod was the only confirmation I got, so I decided to joke with her a little to hopefully not end our friendship. "Do me a favor?"

That seemed to interest her enough for an actual vocal comment. "What?"

"Convince Yang to kill me fast instead of slowly like she's probably thinking about at this moment."

Her giggle brought a smile to my face, although I was completely serious. "Of course I will, maybe I can even convince her to not kill you at all."

"Don't get my hopes up for something that will never happen," I laughed along with her.

Her laughing died out before she hugged me once more and asked a question that was simple but you could hear every word come out in a struggle. "How could you beat all of those Grimm in initiation but fall to one guy? Was it one guy? Ozpin said it was."

I smiled looking down at her hoping to lift her spirits. "I'll let you in on a secret, most of those Grimm were fairly young. The number was worrying which is why I was sent in, I lost a bit of aura but I figured I could do it. I just decided to let people think what they will. Obviously, I have a lot of experience but others will have more than me of course. The guy I fought was stronger than me by a lot."

She was gaping by the time I finished talking before she started giggling at me, making me laugh. It took minutes before our laughter died. "Ozpin told me about why you were there. I asked because I saw the gravestone, I'm sorry if that was something you wanted to keep a secret."

I could tell my smile was sad as I looked down at her. "No, it's fine. I don't really want to talk about it right now, though, I'll tell you more some other time."

At this point, I was looking down but Ruby grabbed my hand making me look up at her. "Okay, only when you're ready."

"Okay, are you ready to go back now? I'm sure your sister is worried, maybe even your whole team."

"Of course! It won't hurt you to use your semblance will it?"

No, of course not," I lied easily before we said our final goodbye as I teleported her back to her dorm.

Smiling through the sting of pain that came from using my semblance, I took a quick shower before heading to bed in a pair of shorts.

Remembering the events of yesterday made my smile drop instantly. I had to train more, I wasn't as strong as others, I was weak against opponents like the one I thought. Experience was everything and compared to some I had close to none. Sure my years fighting with Qrow definitely helped, and a lot. It wasn't enough though.

I don't even want to think of what would happen if someone like Ruby fought against the guy I fought. It was too horrible to think about. I knew what her silver eyes were but she doesn't even know about it.

Ozpin said not to worry about that for now so I wouldn't. I will protect her though, I'll make sure not to let her down like I did my parents. Turning over to my side, I decided I wasn't going to get sleep. Getting up and getting changed into a t-shirt and shorts, I decided in my mind that I would go for a run before training in one of the training rooms. Consequences be damned.

* * *

 **Team RWBY's Room**

Teleporting in the middle of her room, Ruby knew she would never be able to get used to that as she almost fell over.

She was hoping beyond hope that her team was sleeping so that she could get by a few hours before she had to explain. That was a wish that wouldn't come true.

"Ruby!" Yang yelled awakening their other two teammates making Ruby's smile falter slightly.

"Oh, so you're back finally." Weiss said with too sweet of a smile, "and you spent all night away. I'm surprised Yang could stay up that long."

"Hey!"

Blake decided to also join the conversation, "I'm just as surprised."

"Not you too!" Yang yelled offended before focusing back on Ruby who was smiling innocently. "And you! Where is Skylar? I need to have a talk with him!"

Ruby's smile drooped a little as she whined a little hoping she could convince her sister to leave Skylar alone. "Yang! We didn't do anything, just talked."

Weiss interrupted there, "and slept."

Blake butted in too, "definitely, you seem well rested."

"Hey," Ruby yelled out feeling betrayed like her sister was moments ago with a blush forming on her face. "Tha-that doesn't matter. We slept and talked, let this go this once Yang. Pleaaaaaaseee!"

Ruby practically begged in all of her innocence cracking Yang little by little. "Ugh, fine! Just this once because what has happened recently and because you finally got a good night sleep. Now I need some sleep."

"Yaaaayyyy!" Ruby yelled jumping into a hug with Yang causing the whole team to laugh at her laugh before eventually they all crawled into their beds for much more needed sleep.

* * *

 **I do enjoy writing and I'm working on a new idea for a Blue Exorcist story, or Ao No Exorcist. I decided to finish this first and to be honest I'm not sure how to make the Blue Exorcist story. I can either go Rin x Izumo or (two different OC characters) x Izumo. Which means I don't know what OC character to choose. I think I know which one and will probably begin a rough draft tonight after this is edited.**

 **I want to write this more often which is why over the next week I will force myself to at least begin writing it up. Promise. So I'll have the next chapter hopefully soon if I keep that promise. And through this story, I'll keep you updated on its release if you're interested.**

 **Have a good night! Reviews are cool, and see you next time. Huh now editing.**


	10. Endless Training

Endless Training

 **A/N- Another chapter! Hope you all enjoy this one. I have beaten my writer's block for the time being. So I'm working on new ideas.**

 **If you know what the Kagerou Project is you should enjoy my one-shot series I'm working. Or even Mekakucity Actors for that matter.**

 **So check that out if you know what those two are. If not then look them up, decent anime and great Vocaloid. Watch Juby for the Vocaloid though! Or listen in that regard but the visuals are good.**

 **She has a beautiful voice and great personality. You have to look at the wiki for an order on the Vocaloid though. It consists many different songs.**

 **Without further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Past**

"Aw, you beat me again!"

Ozpin chuckled looking at the boy across from him. "Don't worry, you'll beat me eventually. I'm sure of it."

Skylar wearing simple shorts and a t-shirt got an evil look at that comment as he stood in his chair. "That's right! I will beat you! I can promise you that. It can even be tomorrow for all you know."

Ozpin grinned a little more standing up, glad at seeing Skylar more joy-free after two years of him being depressed and closed off. In the last few months, Skylar has come a long way. "Now time for you to meet a new combat tutor.

Skylar frowned at that, wanting to stay here with Ozpin. "Oh come on, one more game?"

"I'm afraid not, you really have to go meet this one. He'll be teaching you more defense moves against a wider array of situations. I thought you were excited for this one?"

"Well yeah," Skylar grimaced before shyly saying, "but I still want to play another game with you. I mean he won't mind if it's just a bit, will he?"

"Skylar our chess games are pretty long, you're really good at the game especially for your age."

"Yeah, well I guess that's true. But you could be too busy to play later."

"Hm, well take this," Ozpin said as he handed Skylar a King chess piece, "this chess piece has a beacon built into it. If you ever need help just push down on the top and I'll get the message. Whether you push it when you need help, someone to talk to, guidance, or even a silent chess game. I'll be there as soon as possible. For now, though I need to go do my job and you need to do your training. And I promise that as long as you work hard, I'll always put time in my schedule for chess or any game."

Skylar took it eyes bright, "Of course Ozpin! Thanks for this, I won't let you down! I promise!"

As he ran out of the room sword in hand heading down to the training area Ozpin chuckled. "I'm sure you'll keep that promise Skylar, even though there is nothing you can do to let me down."

With that said Ozpin walked away cane, and mug in hand.

* * *

 **Skylar**

 **Training Room Access: Teacher**

After training for a few hours, I was laying down on the floor. It was good that I couldn't be interrupted because I had access to the Teachers training room. The students usually had people coming in and out considering they were here at Beacon for that reason.

It's been a week since I woke up, and all I've been doing was train. I've barely seen anyone but the short meetings with Team RWBY or the other teams when I took a quick trip to the cafeteria for food. While sometimes talking to Ozpin, Glynda, or other professors.

Other than that my schedule has been to wake up, get ready, train, train, meditate, quick lunch, train, train, meditate, quick dinner, going to town to take care of criminals and other missions, sleep for as long as I could which wasn't that long, and then repeat.

The automated machines that Atlas has built make up good training dummies because they can be automatically programmed to a set level and number. And whenever a professor comes in I train with them either in a duel or as a team against a set number of the Atlas-bots as I like to call them.

"I see you're taking another break," Ozpin said breaking my thoughts.

I chuckled sitting up to look at him, surprisingly all he had was his cane in hand. "Yeah, I just blanked out for the last hour, better get back at it."

"Actually I need to talk to you."

Standing up to look at him fully with a questioning face, "what about?"

"Well, I think it's about time I trained you in more than strategic things. Let's say more combat than strategy. I am certain you are ready, I was just waiting until you were fully healed before approaching you with this proposition. Because this training will be tiring and difficult." Ozpin said readying his cane into a sword, "but first I think I'll need to test you personally to see exactly how good you are in a fight before we move forward."

With a glint in his eyes, Skylar readied his sword too with a small grin that hasn't been let out in a while. "I have been waiting to fight you for years, this is an honor honestly."

Ozpin just chuckled at Skylar's antics. "You won't be thinking of this as an honor by the end of the day."

After those words, Skylar couldn't respond before he barely blocked a strike from Ozpin. Ozpin moved away again to the other side of the room. "I know you've been taught this before but whenever you're talking to someone, anyone, be on guard and ready for a fight."

"Yeah of cour-" Skylar got out before parrying another strike and cutting down on Ozpin this time.

Before the blade could get even close to contact with him, however, Ozpin was back to his original spot as he said to himself. "Needs to work on his speed," before directing his words towards Skylar, "You're reaction time is great but could be better. I can see a few things that need a little work."

Skylar just gritted his teeth a little before calming down as he replied sarcastically, "Okay well thanks for pointing the obvious out."

Ozpin glared putting on his 'principle face' as Skylar liked to call it. "I'm just telling you what you need to work on so you can be prepared for the training I give you. Now attack me. No runes or semblance mind you."

Skylar grinned a little as he charged, swinging down, left, and then right. Ozpin, however, blocked all of them expertly before doing a quick turn and stabbing forward which Skylar blocked barely. Being pushed back Skylar charged once more, this time feigning left before stabbing right. Ozpin blocked the strike again causing Skylar to jump up and attempt a kick from the left to his head before twisting to do a strike down on his head with his sword.

Dodging the kick Ozpin blocked the strike immediately kicking Skylar in the chest launching him back.

"Your attacks are good. Strong, random, and leave almost no opening." Ozpin said as Skylar stood up, "We just need to make your attacks a little more random to try and stop you from being predictable to more experienced fighters, no matter how little. We also need to improve your defense to make your openings happen even less. Speed needs to be worked on for sure, among other things your runes help with. You don't depend on them like their your lifeline but you still depend on them, which isn't a bad thing but can cause problems when you can't use your runes."

Ozpin said all of this as he put his sword back into a cane form. Causing Skylar to say, "is that it?"

"Yes I've watched enough of your fighting to know other things you need to improve on, I just wanted to fight you once for a better understanding. You need to train your semblance more, teleportation is a very rare semblance but others who have had it in the past have been known to use it to travel all over remnant. While you can hardly travel across Vale. Also, you don't know the extent of your runes. Which is why I feel like it is time for more semblance training and to tell you exactly what runes you have through past documentation from your ancestors."

"Wait you knew what my runes were the whole time, why keep this secret?"

"I wanted you to grow up and mature without all of your runes discovered, of course, that didn't stop your genius mind to discover some of them."

Skylar just laughed a little scratching the back of his head. "Yeah, well I needed to, so what else?"

"Well, we need to also work on improving simple things like aura regeneration and your aura in general. For now, though let's just get right into combat, everything will be learned. This time, however, your training will consist of adequate breaks so you can go spend time with friends, unlike your training that has consisted of last week."

"Of course," Skylar said grin on his face as they pulled out their weapons with Ozpin showing Skylar a few tricks and whole new set of moves."

* * *

 **Skylar**

 **Later In The Week**

Ozpin's training is…

Harder than any of my other training for sure. I'm actually almost certain that he's pushing me to the point of death. Luckily I haven't died.

Yet.

We just finished another day, luckily this all has a point. I have been learning new things every day, and I know from previous times that my teachers have pushed me, that this will all make me better in the end. Also like he said, he gives me two times where I can't train in the day so that I have to go talk to other people.

"I think that's enough for today." Ozpin interrupted my thoughts as he too put his weapon away. I was kneeling still.

"Ah, that's nice. I need sleep. Tomorrow?"

"Yes, but at noon. I have business for the dance in the coming months." Ozpin said.

"Ah, that," I said grimacing.

"Maybe you could get a date this year?"

"Eh, nah I'd rather not," I said standing up.

"Whys that? It looks like you've taken a liking to Ruby." Ozpin said with an almost invisible grin.

"Huh, you know why. Too many people for one thing. I've never really been keen on going to any kind of party really. Besides having a date is… It's never been a priority," looking down to avoid showing Ozpin his sad probably stupid looking face. "It's never been something that I thought could happen again. You know my insecurities Ozpin, I try to hide them by looking cool and it works." A laugh, "and besides I have a job. I can't let feelings for Ruby get in the way. She deserves someone who won't let her down."

Stupid emotions. I think as I walk away hands in my pockets.

"Hm, well I hope I can convince you to change your mind. Or maybe find someone else too." Ozpin said to himself, the sentence not being heard by Skylar.

* * *

 **Skylar**

 **Next Morning**

The courtyard was always a nice place to be around, especially in the morning when people were just getting up. It was quiet and relaxing.

"Skylar!"

My thoughts were interrupted by Ruby as she ran in front of me. I didn't even know she woke up this early. She did look pretty cute, but I already told myself after the night that we spent together, that I will not get into that sort of relationship with her.

It's better this way, better for her. "Hey Ruby didn't know you could get up this early."

All I got from that was a slight blush before she righted herself and said with confidence. "Of course I can! I have to because I'm the leader and have to be rea-"

I interrupted her with a slight smile saying, "You're on your way to the cafeteria to get cookies aren't you?"

Her confidence immediately deflated as she let out a defeated sigh and looked down. "Yeah."

With a smile on my face, I walked towards the cafeteria saying, "well come on. Those cookies are just waiting to be eaten by us."

Her smile always lighted up my day and there was no difference here. We walking silently, just enjoying the company of one another.

I'm okay with this, us just being friends. She could find someone who doesn't have insecurities about his own living, someone who could protect her and help her. I can't. So I shouldn't burden her with myself.

"So do you get up this early every morning for cookies?" I asked breaking the silence.

She blushed again, albeit a little more than before. "No, of course not. But, most of the time… I do." She finished off shyly.

I patted her on the head reassuringly saying, "That's okay. It's not a bad thing. Just curious."

She smiled shyly, "Okay!"

After we get the cookies we sat down on a bench in a more secluded part of Beacon. "Ooh, hey!" She interrupted my thoughts in an energetic voice. Almost scaring me.

Almost.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to come with team RWBY to the docks? We're gonna check out the arrivers."

I smiled shyly, actually hating myself for turning her down. It's been awhile since we hung out. "I'm sorry but I have training with Ozpin again later."

Her sad face brought a pain to my chest. ' _Stop!'_

"Oh, that makes sense. It's just been awhile since we last hung out. Is that because of the night we spent together?" She finished off with a voice that made me want to stab myself.

"No it's not," well it kind of is, "Ozpin's never trained me in combat before so I've been focused on that." Well, I didn't hang out with her even when I wasn't training with him, "I miss spending time with you as well." Wow something true, "So let's hang out over the weekend. How about that?"

Her smile was as bright as the sun as she looked up at me. "Yeah of course! We should," she deflated. " I mean, yeah sure. Why not." She finished trying to seem cool.

I just laughed standing up and rubbing my hand on her head. "You're silly, you know that?" Well, I actually have business with a contact right now as well. Say hi to your team for me?"

"Of course!" She said standing up and running in the opposite direction.

I watched her leave with a sad smile. "Yeah, this is for the best. But, she still reminds me so much of Her."

* * *

 **Ozpin's Office**

"So a no for the dance?" Glynda asked Ozpin, referring to Skylar.

"Yes, but hopefully that's just for now."

Glynda looked downcast saying, "Yeah but you never know. We know better than anyone his pain. His parents are only the start of it."

Ozpin looked towards Glynda with a warm smile. "Yes, but maybe Ruby will help him get through it. He blames himself for a lot, his parents and her included."

Glynda grimaced slightly looking out the window. "Yeah he does, why are you training him all of the sudden by the way? Not that I mind but.." She stopped.

"Because I'm sure you can sense something big coming. And Skylar will be in the middle of it. As a Phantom, that's his duty. The Maidens help and are compassionate. The Silver Eyes fight the Grimm and keep people safe alongside the Maidens. The Phantoms, they fight everything. They're the lone wolves, they always die protecting someone, and yet they always have the burden see the worst humanity has to offer. They take on the most struggles usually. While letting no one help them." Ozpin said taking a sip.

Glynda looked back at him surprised with slight tears in her eyes, "You don't mean-"

Ozpin looked at her sadly. "He doesn't have as much experience as someone like me or you. And yet this world has decided to bring about his fate a million times to early. I decided long ago that I would only ever train one person. So he's that one person, and he's very powerful indeed. I'm not only trying to make him stronger, I'm also hoping to get him to accept other people's help so he could change his fate. Or even." A determination was in his eyes, "have him enjoy his last months before the gods decide to end his heritage."

Both of them looked slightly distressed but Ozpin did better at hiding it as Glynda stayed silent and looked out the window. Only stating, "this world is too cruel to him."

And Ozpin had to agree.

* * *

 **Skylar**

 **Next Monday**

"I did tell you to tell them," I said to Blake as I walked up to her. Ozpin just got done questioning her and I figured she could use dinner.

She grimaced at my words, "Yeah I guess you did."

I sighed realizing she's already had more than enough lectures, "come on dinners on me. You want tuna?"

Blake smiled slightly looking happy with the fact that I won't lecture her. "Yeah, sure."

We walked down the street, her with her usual arms at side and a slightly confident stride. Me with my hand in the pockets of my trench coat and I was slightly leaned back. Although she looked more slouched than usual. "You okay?"

She jumped a little surprised at my voice sounding out, "yeah. I am, just tired." She was clearly lying but I decided not to push it.

After dinner Blake started walking, "Where are you going?"

She looked confused at me, "find a Bullhead so we can get to beacon?" She stated as more of a question.

I just smiled in slight excitement as one second we were in the streets before in a green flash we were in Beacons courtyard. "Ta-dah!"

"Ho-how? You said you could only do short distance teleportation." Blake said confused.

"My new training includes semblance training. That's about as far as I can go, and it still takes more of my aura than I like. I am getting better each day though. Ozpin's near-death training pays off." I finished off with a grin.

Blake just smiled uncertainly before turning towards where her dorm is located, "thanks for the dinner Skylar. And for the lack of a lecture. Goodnight."

I smiled putting my hand up in a 'wave' as she walked away. "Goodnight Blake." Before I too turned away and walked towards the training rooms

' _What a long day, well back to training.'_

* * *

 **Team RWBY's Room**

Blake just walked in to be greeted by the worried faces of her teammates. Ruby was the first to interrupt the sudden silence by charging into a hug with Blake. "Iwassoworriedthatyeregoingtogetkickedoutoftheschool! Whattookyousolongtogetback?"

All that Ruby was greeted with after pulling out of the hug was a confused Blake. "Um, what?"

Weiss stepped in to translate. "What the dutz means to say is that we were worried that you were going to get expelled and wondering what was taking so long."

Blake smiled shyly after Weiss's translation considering she seemed uncomfortable to admitting that she cared. "Oh, I went out to eat with Skylar."

Ruby looked deflated and sad somehow at the same time. She just stepped back a bit shyly asking. "O-on li-k-e a dat-date?"

Blake realized from her stuttering what she was trying to say before she said it, still didn't prevent the blush. Or Yang's evident anger. She had to fix this, fast! "No! Of course not! He took me so I could have a break from the lectures and to relax. He acts like an older brother to me more than anything." She realized the irony of that considering he was younger than her. It also satisfied Yang's anger it seemed.

Looking To Ruby, she looked better as well she wasn't blushing and didn't have slight tears in her eyes. Everyone in team RWBY and JNPR knew of Ruby's crush on Skylar. It's a shame that Skylar hides his emotions so well making it impossible to tell his emotions for the girl. He acts around her like he does everyone, the only hint at his feelings are the fact that he seems to enjoy her company more than others. At the very least Ruby didn't look to be on the verge of heartbreak which was a relief.

Everyone was certain Yang would tear up the school looking for Skylar if that happened.

With that, they decided it was best that they rested after the long night.

* * *

 **That's the chapter! Only took two and a half weeks! The next few chapters might take longer which means more time needed to finish them.**

 **I won't ruin it, but everyone is in for surprises. I'm not sure when the pairing will officially start, I guess when I decide it's best needed. I do have an idea for when I want it though. So that's that.**

 **We will be seeing more of the criminal empire if you didn't get what Skylar meant by leaving to go contact someone.**

 **Thanks for reading! See you next time!**


	11. AN No Story

**A/N So I have to apologize, and really quickly. So yeah, I won't have a laptop to post stories for a few months at the very least.**

 **I am so so sorry, I have the next chapter basically done just a few edits and then it can be posted. Now I have no way to post it! The end of school stuff has prevented me and I was so excited for the summer to write and now this.**

 **I am trying to get an extra job or two to try and get a laptop. So, I'll work hard and maybe it won't take that long but it might. I'll try my best, the next post I make will be another two chapter to try and make up for it.**

 **Thanks for the understanding,**


End file.
